Dark Secret
by crude
Summary: Cloud has madly fallen for a certain brunette, but it's forbidden. Why? She's his sister! Cloti Rated-M
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secret**

**Summary:**Cloud has madly fallen for a certain brunette but it's strictly forbidden. Why? She's his sister! Cloti.

**Rated- M (May contain some explicit stuff) **

**A.N. – **I came up with this idea when I was just searching for an original plot. Afterall, this is my first FFVII fanfic. Many of you may not like that Cloud and Tifa are related, but that's the catch, you see. Anyways, I hope I'll get enough reviews so that I can continue the story, plus, it'll help my writing and encourage me to keep writing wink . And obviously, if I make a mistake, feel free to point it out.

I won't take much of your time, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter-1**

He ran his hand through his blond hair as he looked at the grave. It was marked:Alex Strife 1956-2008

Husband Of Late Rita Lockhart

Father Of Cloud Strife And Tifa Lockhart 

26 / 2 / 2008

There was a sob from the person beside him. He quietly wrapped his arms around his sister. He knew there was nothing more he could do to make her feel better.

"Cloud, we should leave."

He turned around to meet the gaze of his grandfather and for the first time, noticed that they were the only ones left.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around his sister again as he led her to the car.

After he saw that she settled in her seat, he got in himself.

Just as he was about to tell the driver to start, his grandfather came to the window, "Look, I won't be going home right now. I've got some meetings to attend and I don't think I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah."

He instructed the driver to start and soon, they were speeding away in the damp road.

Cloud was surprised when Tifa snuggled onto him. Most of the time, they're bickering about the smallest things. But he has to admit, they're kind of close.

He chuckled in his mind, obviously, aren't siblings supposed to be close? And considering the fact that he is only a year older, it just too predictable.

He looked at her. Their father's death has had a big impact on them, especially, her.

He wondered if she'd stop smiling that beautiful smile after this. Her smile. It was beautiful and calming. And he didn't want it to disappear.

He gently tucked the dark brown strands behind her ear, that covered her face. She immediately looked up at him and smiled. Again. That beautiful smile. It makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter everytime she does that.

"You know, you look like a girl.", Tifa exclaimed, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Oh really? Then, there's no problem if I have a bathe with you.", Cloud replied with a smirk.

"That silly smirk doesn't do it, Cloud. Anyways, we've done that couple of times, and I remember some of your naked photos too. Wonder where you hid them, they were really cute!"

Cloud turned a unique shade of red, "Whatever! And that was 11 years ago!"

"Oh come on, I was just joking. I never got to see them!", Tifa said, giving him a peck on his cheek.

Cloud folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on his other cheek, "Now, aren't you supposed to me my elder brother?"

Cloud took her by surprise and started tickling her to no end, with a fake menacing look on his face, "Yep, elder brother, I am!"

* * *

Cloud was singing along his MP3,"YOU, I wanna be pushed aside, so, let me GOOO! Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all ALO---", when someone knocked on the door.

He opened his door and found Tifa waiting in a short nightdress.

"I was wondering if I could look down your balcony.", she muttered nervously.

He wondered why she would want to look down the balcony at this time of day or, rather, night, but he let her in nonetheless.

As soon as she got in, he closed he door behind him.

Tifa hurried out to the balcony and looked down.

Cloud was silenly observing her. She looked down from all the corners of the balcony and froze at one.

Cloud tiptoed to where she was standing and followed her gaze. Some of the branches of the near tree were moving, something was out there.

His chest accidently touched her shoulder and Tifa, instantly, turned around to face him. She smiled at him nervously and scurried out of his room.

Cloud heard the door of Tifa's room being closed with a slam.

He leaned down the balcony to look at the moving branches closely.

He was about to go down and check iy out when the branches completely stilled.

It stayed like that for a while, but, it moved again and Cloud could make out something red.

Red….it rang a bell in Cloud, but, he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what.

Just then, the 'red' looked up.

"Reno.", Cloud hissed. Reno was in their class,popular like himself, and he seemed to have a huge crush on Tifa and didn't feel shy to show it.

He'd openly flirt with Tifa infont of Cloud, and to top it off, Tifa doesn't seem to mind at all.

Reno saw that Cloud spotted him, 'Damn!'. He got off the wild branches of the tree and ran off.

Cloud rolled his eyes, can't he ever come up with something new? I mean, climbing up trees is a 80s' fad.

Cloud put the volume of his MP3 louder. His favourite has song just started, "From the top to the bottom, at the core I've forgotten….!"

* * *

**[Normal writings are Tifa and the Italics are the person on the other end of the line.**

"You sholdn't show up like that."

"_But I did."_

"But that's not it, someone could've seen you!"

"_So, what's wrong with that? They'll know the truth that we're gonna be an item. By the way, what do you think about us being an item? "_

"What's wrong with that?! Well, nothing much. People, more specifically, our friends will get silly ideas about us that are not true, and you may not even be able to talk to me, let alone, be an item."

"_I don't care, babe. Just tell your big bro to be ready with his 'Best Man's' speech."_

"You're hopeless! Just stop stalking me around like some freak, okay! I don't even know you and you expect me to like you?"

"_Oh really? Then, why do I always see you taking glimpses of me in class?_

"Even if I do like you a little, that liking will soon vanish if you keep doing this!"

"_So you do….."_

"Ugghh…I'm hanging up!"

With that, Tifa hung up. She was mad at Reno. Very mad.

True, she has a crush on him, but, that doesn't mean he would sneak up in her house. It's the…..well, she's lost count of how many times he did this.

Even Cloud caught him sneaking in several times. Anyways, it was getting too much.

She'd think it was sweet and romantic if it had been once or twice. But it's started to get on her nerves. It was all too much.

She switched off her cell phone and crashed on her bed. She was so tired. So tired of the crazy world.

How she missed her father, he'd just laugh the matter away whenever she came up with this kind of problems saying, 'You're too beautiful for guys to handle.You're lucky, your dreamboy would get hitched just at the sigt of you.'

And those cliché words would actually make her feel better.

Tifa switched off the lamp. Wondering around the events of the day, she drifted off to her dreamland…….

* * *

**A.N. – **What do you think? I thought of adding some more to the chapter, but, my pet dog, Missy, is sick and I need to feed her some antidotes at this hour. But I don't think that's an excuse, anyways, sorry. I'll try making the next chapter longer.

And about what was inscribed in their father's grave, I don't really know what comes after what. I just know that the name, relations, the lifespan and the date of death is inscribed on it. If anyone knows, please, let me know.

There's nothing much in this chapter but you'll get the plot in the coming chapters.

**Does anyone know which band's songs I used in this chapter? A huge Mars bar for the ones who answer!**

Okay, enough of that, now, **please review**. It'll encourage me to keep writing and help me make my writing better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Secret**

**A.N.- **I was surprised to get 4 reviews after just afew hours I updated. I really didn't expect that. Thank you, guys, you're really great, all of you who reviewed, you're amazing!

**THE DELICIOUS MARS BAR GOES TOOOOO…….SAKURA KAORU-CHAN!!!!**

**Replies To Reviews**

**elebelly – **Original, huh? Guess, that was a part of my goal, so, its good to hear. Anyways, thanks a ton!

**Bewinha** – Feels great that so many of you like it and yeah,I've got no plans to quit it! artis89 – Thanks cause' your liking really really matters! Sakura Kaoru-Chan – Well, actually, they're blood related, born from the same mother…heh, but, its good that you like it!

**artis89 **- Thanks ccause' your liking really really matters!

**Sakura Kaoru-Chan** - Well, actually, they're blood related, born from the same mother...heh, anways, its good that you like it!

**SickDeath** – Wow! I can't believe I, actually, made you like this, though you don't usually like Cloti fics! It feels really great!

**lovesanime92 – **Hey, thanks loves-chan! Hope you like this chapter too!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter-2**

"Come on, Vinnie, we don't wanna be late!"

Vincent winced at his friend's high pitched voice, "Late? We just have to pass it on to them."

Yuffie turned around to face him with a huge grin plastered on her face, "Hey, Vinnie, you admit that you like that name…Vinnie..Vinnie…Vinnie…Vi…!!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. She's so…well, idiotic? No, childlike. That's it, she's too childish for a girl of her age. And thinking he had a crush on her when he first saw her, it feels so stupid, though not impossible.

His train of thoughts was cut short when Yuffie started dragging him by his arm, "I wonder if Cloud has brought that amazing, glowing, ball-shaped camera he got on his birthday. Damn. I gotta get my hands on it!"

* * *

Tifa scanned the classroom for her ever-hyper friend, Yuffie. Yuffie's usually around when she reaches the class, but, today, she's nowhere around. 

Tifa was about to ask some of the girls about Yuffie, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Zack.

"Long time no see. We're in the same class and, yet, you never give me a shot.", he grinned. Zack was Cloud's bestfriend. He was kind of emo with his raven hair and beautiful features, and ever emo, dark clothes.

Tifa smiled, "Heh...sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Its kay', I lived. You're looking for your overactive friends? Cause' they ain't here."

"Yeah,actually, only Yuffie.", she replied goofily.

Zack nodded, "Anyways, you look alluring in that short nightdress."

Tifa didn't know whether to blush or be surprised. How did he know that she had a short nightdress?

"Uh….how did you….?"

Zack closed his eyes and smirked, "I thought you'd figure that out yourself."

Then, it hit her. Reno saw in their property last night, but, his house is pretty far from her's, and his car has been taken in by the police for breaking too many rules, so, someone must have been with him last night to drive him to her house. And it was Zack.

"I get it now….hey, there's Yuffie and Vincent!"

Tifa saw Yuffie and Vincent enter the class.

Zack looked over his shoulder, "Well, I should be going, then. Catch ya later!"

"Yeah.", Tifa said making her way to Yuffie and Vincent.

"Hey, Teef, guess what, Bexie Whipp is having a summer party and she just cordially invited us!", Yuffie exclaimed.

"Us?", Tifa asked, raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I mean me, you, Vinnie and Cloud! Her parties are really fun!! I can't wait!!!!", exclaimed the petite girl.

There was a fake 'ahem'.

Tifa and Yuffie turned to Vincent. Tifa had almost forgotten that he was standing there.

"Yeah…yeah, I didn't forget..", Yuffie said, waving her hand carelessly at him.

She turned to Tifa again, " Bexie asked me to inform you guys. Its day after tomorrow,", she, again, turned to Vincent, ", Is the Majesty satisfied?"

Vincent answered with a curt nod.

Tifa thought they were really cute. Both of them were completely opposites, on one hand, Yuffie was hyper, loud, childlike and kind of immature, and very open about her feelings. And, on the other hand, Vincent was calm, secretive, silent, elder-kind of, and, often, kept to himself. Tifa always wondered how they stay put together with all those differences. Guess, its all on one's way of thinking.

Tifa was forced out of her thoughts when strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Lost like always.", Cloud murmured in her ear.

Tifa slipped away from him, " Ahh…look who's talking."

Cloud didn't get to argue on it as the teacher entered the room and everyone took their seats.

* * *

Cloud browsed through the channels, none of the 999 channels catching his interest. Finally, he decided to stop at a movie, the Exosist. Horror flicks always caught his eye. 

He positioned himself more comfortably on the couch, spreading his leg so that he occupied the whole couch.

After a while, Tifa came in, "Granpa called. Stuck at some meeting in India."

Cloud strained his head to look at her direction, " So?"

Tifa took a seat near the couch and started sipping on an Appy bottle, "So, he said that he didn't know when he'll be back, but, said that it will take sometime."

"Sometime?"

Tifa nodded, "Some two-three days…."

"You're lying! That's like a dream come true!!", Cloud exclaimed, wide eyed.

Tifa simply continued sipping Appy, "Suit yourself."

Cloud tapped the place near him. Tifa looked at him questioningly.

He tapped the place again. Then, Tifa understood what he was saying.

She got up and sat on the couch.

Cloud pulled her nearer so that both of them were in a horizontal position.

They watched the movie for a while, Tifa shivering at some of the scary scenes, and Cloud laughing at some of the scenes which he thought were too funny to be scary.

Soon, Cloud turned off the television and was surprised to see Tifa asleep, snuggled into his chest.

He thought she looked adorable, like a baby, so, he decided not to intude her sleep. He shifted a little and wrapped her in his arms.

He had been in the same position through out the movie and as a result, his neck and butt pained.

While shifting, his gaze fell on her angelic face. She looked so peaceful. Those long, dark lashes closed in a calming manner.

Her cute button nose lead to her perfectly sculptured red lips.

It reminded him of cherries, he didn't know why. He wondered how those cherry lips would taste, and he, suddenly, had the urge to find out.

He closed in on her face, their lips, not touching my just an inch. He could feel her warm breaths on his face, it gave him a strange kind of pleasure.

He leaned a little more and their lips touched gently.

Just as they made contact, he drew back abruptly, as if it were on fire.

What was he doing?! For god's sake, she's his sister!

He ran his hands through his hair._ 'I should go get some fresh air.'_

* * *

Tifa's sleep broke. The phone was ringing. 

She, sleepily, got up and received the call, "Hello?"

"Hiya, Teef! I called to ask if you're gonna come to Bexie's party!"

Tifa could make out Yuffie was still very excited about it.

"I don't know, Yuffie. It depends on Cloud, if he goes, then I can go.", Tifa answered rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Awww…anyways, I hope that chocobo-head's gonna come, then.", Yuffie exclaimed.

Tifa could still hear her high pitched voice from this end of the line, and laughed at the nickname she gave Cloud.

"Yeah, I hope too."

"Okay, Teef, I gotta hang up now, see ya!", with that, Yuffie hung up.

Tifa slumped back on the couch feeling dizzy because of sleep.

"Talking of chocobo-head, where is he?", she wondered out loud. Cloud was there when she dozed off during the film, but, he wasn't there when she woke up.

Tifa got freshed and went out to find him, after searching the whole mansion for him.

She went through all the possible places he could be, but, he was nowhere to be seen.

While searching in the terrace, Tifa thought she heard something move on the roof. She got up the pipes, and stretched her head to see what it was.

And to her surprise, there was Cloud, dozed off. Yes, on the roof.

Tifa felt like bursting into a fit of laughter, but, thought better of it.

She climbed up the pipes , and on the roof. She silently made her way near him and sat beside him.

He was still asleep, and Tifa thought he looked really cute. It reminded her of the nights when they were still little kids. Whenever Tifa was sad or whenever she cried, she'd come up here, and Cloud used to come up and soothe her. She will always cherish those memories.

Suddenly, Tifa remembered the purpose she was finding Cloud for.

She lightly shook him, while calling his name, "Cloud, get up! Cloud!"

Cloud stirred for a while, and opened his eyes to find Tifa hovering over him. He sat upstraight, rubbing off the sleep.

Tifa let him take his time, and when he was done, she began, "Cloud, will we be going to Bexie's party day after tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you woke me up only to ask that."

Tifa laughed nervously, "Well, I……"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

Anyways, he replied, "Ahh….must go, one of those days we get to meet all our friends, right?", he finished, with a smile.

Tifa smiled back, "Yeah.", and snuggled close to him as he wrapped an arm around her.

And under the clear blanket of night, the two watched the sparkling stars above……

* * *

"Hey, what do say we go have some ice cream?" 

Tifa looked up from the magazine to stare at her brother. The last time, they went to have ice cream together, it was six years back on her birthday.

Tifa nodded, "Sure!", and they got up to leave.

Tifa jogged excitedly to the ice cream cart, Cloud followed close behind.

"A mint choco chip for me!", said Tifa to the man in the cart.

The man nodded before turning to Cloud.

"Vanilla will do.", he replied.

They marched to the bench under a huge Sakura tree, after taking their ice cream cones. They couldn't see the flowers clearly as it was late at night, but, they enjoyed notheless.

Both of them didn't talk, busy enjoying their ice creams.

"Been long…"

Tifa stopped licking her ice cream, and looked at him with a silly grin on her face, "Six years, old man!"

Cloud laughed.

"Old man, huh? I'll get you for that.", he said with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"I'd like to see that!"

Cloud leaned licked the ice cream on her face.

Tifa made a face,"Eeewwww…!! Stop it!!!"

"Nope, you wanted to see, right? Well, see!", he replied, licking her other cheek.

"Ughhh….sure, you're my brother, but, seriously, stop it!!"

Cloud stopped, and smirked, "Call me old and you get the rest."

"Yeah, I get it,", she turned to the other side, "Old fellas, think they're…..", she murmured.

"Again?", Cloud made a fake stern face.

"Okay okay…!!"

* * *

**A.N. – **Hope that was good. You get the plot in this chapter, tell me what you think. 

**And keep reviewing, you did a great job in the last chapter, so, I'm looking forward for more!**

Love you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Secret **

**A.N.** – I think I made some errors in the last chapter. Don't worry, it won't effect the story. They're just typing mistakes, guess, I was typing too fast.

I rewrote this chapter. I got a review saying that I hadn't put much thought in the story and that my grammar was enough to start a migraine,so,I put a little thought in this chappie.Hope its better than the others.

**WARNING-** Contains sexual references.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter-3**

"Zack!"

Zack turned around to look who just called him. He spotted Yuffie and Tifa giggling in the corner, but, not really paying him any attention.

Then, there was a group near the lockers, consisting of Sion, Tseng, Cloud, Riley, and Rude. They were too busy among themselves to spot him, so, it couldn't be one of them.

He decided to just let it be, and resumed to what he was doing.

Suddenly, he got a tight slap on the back. He winced at the stinging pain.

"Hey, I'm here."

Turning around, he found Reno with a toothpick in his mouth, "Bloody moron!"

Reno shushed him and took him near the boys' restroom.

Zack covered his mouth and nose with his hands, "Won't any other place do?"

Reno seemed to get confused , but, caught on, "Whatever! Now listen, today-,"

"No, I'm not going to do anything. Can't you see she doesn't like you? Stop pushing her to the edge!", Zack cut in.

Reno held a blank expression, so, he couldn't make out what his reaction is. "Doesn't like me?"

Zack nodded.

"Then, I'll make her like me!"

Zack couldn't believe how stubborn this red wolf was.

He shook his head, "Reno, don't. Stop this nonsense and face the truth!", he tried to explain.

"What if I don't want to?"

Reno was starting to get on his nerves now, "Look, she's my friend, and I don't want some freak trying to force himself on her. Stop this or-,"

"Or what? You'll beat me up? Do-,", Reno didn't get to finish as Zack's steel fist came in contact with his jaw.

Reno fell back ,and crashed on to a girl, poor girl. He stood up, balancing himself on the sink. He was feeling really dizzy. His hand touched the place where he was hit and could feel a bruise forming.

"Fucking shit!", he winced at the pain.

Zack glared at Reno, anger visible on his usually calm face, "You better learn to stay in your limits, Reno.", and turned his back to him and walked away.

* * *

Yuffie stared boringly at the teacher who was going on and on….Meiji Era this and Meiji Era that.

Yuffie sighed. Didn't she see that the whole class was asleep? Even Jiya, the topper of their class, was having a hard time trying to keep herself from falling asleep.

Vincent looked like he was sitting up, but, she could tell that he had his eyes closed.

Nami, her cousin, was scribbling on her notebook. Probaby, her 7th boyfriend's name.

She looked beside her to see Tifa and Cloud playing Finger Cricket.

Others were also busy doing stuff like that or just sleeping.

Gosh, she could even hear Reno snoring.

There was a knock on the door. Their teacher opened it and a plump woman entered the room. Must be the new trigometry teacher everyone's talking about.

She talked to their teacher for a while,and came to stand where the teacher usually stands.

After nodding at their teacher, she took out a paper.

She cleared her throat and began, "Children, attention!", in a screeching voice.

Everyone turned to her.

She looked at the sleeping students with what seemed like an eagle eye.

She silently made her way to Jon who was sleeping, and thumped on his desk, "Ayyyyyyeeeeee!"

Jon woke up with a start, and the others who were sleeping followed suit.

After she made sure that each of them were paying attention, she read out aloud from the paper, "Your Chemistry teacher, Mr. Yoshizawa, has fallen ill."

The last benchers cheered, but, instantly, fell silent when she glared at them.

"So, he is absent today. The next period will be a blank period. Do as you wish, but, take note that you don't leave the class.", she finished with an unexpected cheeky smile.

Everyone stared, what a freak!

"Am I understood?", she asked, back to her old self.

Everyone nodded nervously, and released sighs of relief after she left.

"So, the then, General--," the teacher began ,but, the bell went off just then, and she took her leave.

Everyone suddenly got hyperactive and started doing everything and anything they wanted. Seriously, you don't want to see what Nami and her boyfriend were doing.

"Hey, Yuffie, come here. We're playing Truth or Dare!", Tifa shouted, calling her over.

Yuffie made her way to the circle they made for the game. But she couldn't find a seat,so, she decided to just stand.

Cloud saw that she must be feeling awkward standing like that.

"Yuffie, here."

Yuffie looked around and saw Cloud patting an empty seat. He had asked Tifa to share his seat.

Yuffie hesitantly sat on it, but, forgot all about it when she found that Vincent was sitting beside her.

Tseng swung the bottle. It pointed to Rude and himself..

"So, Rude, truth or dare?", he asked.

"Truth." , was the direct reply.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?", Nami asked, licking her glossy lips.

Rude looked at each of them individually, then, bowed his head.

They thought he was going to breakdown or something.

"I've got a thing for Ms. Miyagi…..our history teacher."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Rude laughed nervously and spun the bottle. It fell on Riley and Yuffie.

"Rillleyyy, truth or dare? Don't worry I don't bite.", Yuffie asked in a fake sultry voice. Vincent glared at both of them.

"Eh….dare.", Riley replied.

"Now, that's a man!", someone shouted randomly.

Yuffie ignored that and began, "Go and get your hands in Nami's……", the rest she whispered in his ear.

Riley was wide eyed, "Are you….uhhmmnn..alright!"

Everyone stared as Riley walked to Nami and put his hand right into……Nami's cleavage!

Nami screamed and her boyfriend stood up, ready to turn him into a pulp.

Riley was red and ran back to his seat before Nami's boyfriend could do anything.

Everyone burst into cheers and laughter.

"Now, that was good.", Yuffie exclaimed as she spun the bottle.

Nami sent a death glare at her.

The bottle fell on Cloud and Jiya.

"Cloud, truth or dare? You're a fucked up ass if you take truth.", said Jiya.

"Hey, that's cheating….okay okay dare!", he murmured, when she raised an eyebrow.

"That's better. First, choose any girl sitting here."

A smirk made its way on Cloud's lips, "Tifa." He took Tifa, so, she won't be able to give anything bad.Tifa was his sister, right! 

"As you wish, Cloud, but that's not gonna help you. Ready?", Jiya asked, an evil smile playing on her lips.

Cloud nodded with a brave smile.

"Show us a demo of doggy-style on Tifa."

Everyone gasped in shock. Cloud was speechless, he was terrified, "But she's my sister!"

Jiya shook her head, "No, no, Cloud I already told you that's not gonna help you."

"You're CRAZY!"

To his astonishment, everyone, including Vincent, Yuffie, Zack, Riley, was cheering him to just do it.

He looked at Tifa. She looked miserable. He looked at all of their faces with shock.

"Come on, just do it, will ya? You don't have to get in her, its just a demo", Yuffie shouted.

Cloud sent glares at Yuffie and Jiya who just smirked, before getting the terrified Tifa to the floor with him.

Cloud closed his eyes, "Sorry, Tifa, but, I gotta do it.", he whispered in her ear as he positioned himself.

Everyone cheered, some of them wide eyed not believing their eyes.

"Pull up her skirt, man!", someone yelled from the back.

Tifa closed her eyes, she was totally miserable in this situation.

She waited for the humiliation to start….only to find it never came.

"I'm not doing this. Change the dare, Jiya.", Cloud said, getting up.

"No, no and no!", she bit back.

"Change it.", he said for the last time, his eyes boring into her.

Vincent whispered something in Jiya's ear ,and she readily nodded, "Okay, then, Cloud. Kiss her."

Cloud sighed. Not really a different dare. Who knew the ever studius Jiya was a devil inside.

He got on his knees and brought Tifa's face closer by her chin.

He could see fear in her eyes, so, he smiled at her, hoping it'd make her feel better.

She smiled back, and taking the opportunity, Cloud pressed his lips on her...cheek!

Jiya was fast to protest, "Hey, I told you to-"

"Kiss her. And I did.", Cloud finished for her.

Cloud got up, and smirked victoriously at Jiya. Jiya just made a face.

Tifa stood up from the floor, blushing furiously, and ran out of the room saying she had to talk to Mr.Dollan about their English project.

Cloud knew she was lying and followed her outside.

He jogged to catch up with her and stood infront of her, blocking her way.

"Tifa..."

Tifa immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on to him.

Cloud hugged her back.

"What is it?", he asked.

Tifa looked up at him with watery eyes, "It feels so strange and...embarassing."

Cloud was confused. He didn't do the first dare and he had only kissed her on the cheek. What's? strange and embarassing?

He decided that he won't get an answer like this, so he asked her, "What is?"

She bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Tifa?", Cloud asked again when she didn't answer.

"Why do they do this? I mean, can't they see these things are not proper between siblings? Its so embarassing!", she answered, barely in a whisper.

Cloud understood what she was trying to say and he couldn't agree more. Jiya should've thought twice before asking him to do such things, and infront of their friends.

He wondered what he would have done if she hadn't changed the dare. Run off, probably.

* * *

_Eason looked at the photograph and noticed a black blotch on it which was forming into a figure. There she was looking at him through her dark, long strands of hair. His eyes widened as she put her hands on either sides of his head. Then, he stumbled back on the floor, lifeless._

Cloud forced his eyes shut. Not because he was scared but because of something totally different.

He kept thinking about what happened in school that morning. He didn't know why Jiya would even think that he would kiss his own sister. True, he did kiss her when she was sleeping in the couch the other day, but, that was because of...of...he didn't know why.

Now, when he thinks about that, it was stupid of him. He couldn't believe he actually did that to his own sister. Wonder what had caused him to act so stupid.

Cloud rubbed his eyes, he was tired and confused. It was as if he was loosin control of himself.

He released a long audible sigh. There was no use thinking about it now. What happened's a past.

With that final thought, Cloud turned off the TV, and went to his room.

'_Some music sounds good.'_and he put on the MP3 as he slumped on his bed.

'_**Are you lost in your lies, do you tell yourself I don't realise.**_

_**Your crusade's a disguise, replaced freedom with fear, you trade money for lives!'**_

'_**I'm aware of what you've done…'**_

'_**Nooooo, nomore sorrow, I've paid for your mistakes!'**_

* * *

Yuffie stole a glance at Vincent every now and then. They were neighbours, so, they often went for monthly shopping together.

Today was one of those monthly shopping sprees.

Yuffie didn't know about Vincent, but, she enjoyed every second of it.

Right now, they're walking back home with hundreds of bags, well, Vincent had the most. Anyways, the silence was killing Yuffie. She hates staying quiet. So, she decided to start a conversation.

"It was funny, right, Cloud's dare?"

Vincent didn't hold any expression, but, answered anyway, "Yeah, but, its weird as they are siblings."

Yuffie was satisfied with his reply and decided to stick to this topic, "uh huh, Tifa was almost in tears, poor girl. I'd have run off if I were in her place!"

"It would be the act of a coward."

Yuffie couldn't agree more. It would have been a coward's act.

"Yeah. Cloud and Tifa look really cute together, ne?", Yuffie asked, giggling.

"Maybe, but, relationships between siblings are just a big no-no. It's strictly forbidden.", Vincent pointed out.

"Yeah, but, they just look so perfect for each other. Their last names are different, so, maybe-"

"Its their choice. Live straight and pure or give into personal pleasures and face the consequences. And its not like its really gonna happen, it was just an ordinary dare.", Vincent cut in.

Yuffie thought this conversation was getting serious, so, she just left it at that , and anyways, they've reached her house already.

Yuffie stood at her gate, "So?"

The setting sun illuminating an orange background to Vincent, Yuffie thought it looked as if an angel had just landed on earth, and she might as well take the chance.

Vincent raised a dark eyebrow questioningly.

Yuffie came close to him and stood on her toes to reach up, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vincent was startled at her actions.

Yuffie's mind blurred, the only thing playing over and over in her mind was that she loved this boy, and wanted him.

Their lips were only inches apart and Yuffie was about to lean in some more, but, was abruptly pushed back.

She stared at Vincent, _'Did he just reject me?"_

Vincent put his hands on her shoulders, "Look, Yuffie, now is not the right time."

Before Yuffie could say anything, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

A.N. – So, what do you think? 

**Finger Cricket-** If you are wondering what it is, it's a popular game in India. I don't really know if its there in other places. Its played using fingers to show runs and outs. Its usually played between two people as one is the bowler and the other is the batsman. Its really popular among guys, and really fun!

**Please leave a review!**

Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Secret**

**A.N. –** I'll not be able to update for three days because I'll be going for a vacation in Nepal. I just hope this chapter makes it up for those three days. I promise I'll continue this story as soon as I'm back.

**reader713 –** Well, If I tell you that if they are step-siblings or not right now, it wouldn't be as exciting, right? Anyways, they may or may not be. Just read on to find out.

* * *

**Chapter-4**

Tifa sleepily followed Cloud to their grandfather's chamber. She was having a nap when Cloud came in, saying that their grandfather wanted to see them. Couldn't he just tell him that she was sleeping? What can be so important that he had to call for them just as he arrived from India?

Tifa realeased a frustrated sigh. She had come all the way to the chamber's door, she could manage a few more minutes, right?

Cloud knocked on the door and a grunt was heard from inside the room. They took it as a 'come in' and entered the room.

The room was poorly lit. The little light that lit the room was from the fireplace. And there, near the fireplace was a huge armchair. They could make out a figure sitting there, holding a coffee cup.

"We're here."

Their grandfather didn't make any move to show that he acknowledged their presence, though he started, "Put on something good. When I say something good, I mean it to be something good."

Cloud and Tifa weren't surprised at his blunt manner. They knew him very well and that's the way he is.

"But, today's Bexie's summer party!", Tifa protested.

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

That shut off Tifa. She knew things could get ugly if this man looses his temper, so, she decided to just let it go.

They left the room to do as they were said but however, Cloud stopped in the doorway, "Uh where are we going?"

When he got no reply from the aged man, he sighed and left for his room to change.

* * *

Tifa looked out the Limo's window. They had just passed by their school. It looked strange and creepy at night, she thought. 

Then, there was Shinra's headquater. It had been destroyed due an explosion that occured a year ago. People say that a group from the underworld was behind it. Anyways, the headquater was as striking as before in just months..

Suddenly, a horrible stench hit her nose and Tifa pulled up the window immediately.

Soon, they reached their destination. Tifa looked out to see a very posh building. Golden Saucer. That's where their grandfather's partner, Mr. Hiramochi's company's inauggeration was being held.

They were welcomed by chauffeurs in red and were shown their way.

Tifa looked around in awe.

"Beautiful...", she murmured.

Cloud gave a lopsided grin and said, "Not as much as the ladies in it."

Tifa didn't bother argueing with him. She wanted to enjoy while she was there in the party.

Mr. Hiramochi and their grandfather greeted each other. And turned to Tifa and Cloud.

"These are my grandchildren, this is Cloud.", their grandfather introduced, pointing Cloud.

Then he turned to Tifa, "And, this is Tifa..." Tifa smiled at Mr. Hiramochi which he gratefully returned.

"Quite a beauty, your grand daughter.", she heard him say when he turned to the other man.

Tifa and Cloud wandered in the hall, looking and commenting on people.

They were feeling lost in there. Nothing to do, so, they located themselves in a far corner.

Cloud nudged Tifa with his elbow. "Look at that chick. What does she think she is? Barbie doll?"

Tifa followed his gaze and saw a girl in pink, head to toe. " That'd be Pinky."

Cloud looked at her, surprised, "You know her?"

Tifa shook her head, "I meant Pinky, the barbie doll, silly!"

"Oh. Oh no, no..."

Tifa looked at Cloud questioningly. "What no?"

"She's coming.", he replied, almost dragging her to the crowd. Tifa slipped her arm from him and looked as the girl in pink made her way towards them.

"Lets slip away before she comes.", Cloud said, grabbing her arm again.

She glared at him and he immediately let go.

The girl in pink came and stood infront of them.

"Hello! You both must be Cloud and Tifa. I'm Aeris, Mr. Hiramochi's daughter.", she extended her hand to them with a smile.

Tifa and Cloud stared at her hand.

Then she tried with Cloud alone. He stared at her hand and then, to Tifa. "Nice to meet you.", he managed with a forced smile.

The girl drew back her hand, thinking maybe words were better. However, she still had her eyes fixed on Cloud.

Cloud shifted uncomfirtably under her gaze and let out a fake cough. To his annoyance, she still didn't budge.

Cloud met Tifa's eyes, pleading for help.

Immediately, Tifa stepped between them and extended her hand to the girl, "You know, you have pretty eyes."

She mentally slapped herself. Could she be more lame?

Aeris tilted her head and smiled, "Its feels really good coming from such a beautiful person like yourself!"

Tifa smiled nervously.

"Say, Aeris, how about we go out for some fresh air?"

Aeris smiled and answered, "I'd love to, but, I really can't right now."

"No, no, that's alright. Cloud can come with me.", said Tifa, puting her hand around Cloud's arm.

"Riyo! There you are!", Aeris exclaimed.

Cloud watched as she dragged a guy of their age to them.

"Guys, this is Riyo, my brother!", she said. Riyo smiled sheepishly.

Tifa couldn't help but gape at the guy. He was too damn cute!

"Tifa?"

Tifa realised she was openly staring at the guy.

Tifa stopped gaping at him and smiled her best smile at him.

"Hi, I'm Tifa.", she introduced herself. Riyo smiled at her again and scratched his head sheepishly, "Hi. Well, you already know my name.", he said with a slight sense of humour.

"Yeah."

He, then, turned to Cloud, "Cloud, right?" Cloud nodded, but, didn't answer.

Aeris eyed the three of them peculiarly and said, "Riyo, Tifa wanted to out and have some fresh air. Why don't you take her out and show the garden?"

Tifa was shocked. Did Aeris come to know that she, just now, formed a crush on her brother? Did she just admit that she had a crush on him? Oh no, her mind was getting out of control!

Riyo looked at Tifa, from head to toe. She was very beautiful. Just like a goddess.

"Come on, Tifa, lets go.", he said as he slipped his hand around her waist and led her out. Tifa blushed at the simple action.

Cloud simply watched Riyo and Tifa go. He wanted to protest. He couldn't trust a stranger with Tifa. There were so many possibilities that could happen. He didn't even want to think about them.

As soon as Riyo and Tifa were out of sight, Aeris wrapped her arms around Cloud's. Cloud was surprised and gently pushed her away. But she seemed to have some plans.

"Cloud, let us go upstairs. I want to show you the view from there. It simply incredible!", she exclaimed.

Cloud shook his head, "Uh actually, I too need some fresh air. I'm getting suffocated.", he lied.

Before Aeris could say something, he ran away. Finally, when he thought he was safe, he stopped and let out a long and audible sigh.

He looked around and found that he was in a garden. Hey,that's where Tifa and Riyo are supposed to be, right?

He decided he'd look for them and get out of this place once he found Tifa. He walked through different small small paths, trying to find them.

He came to a sudden stop. He thought he heard something. He stressed to hear more. There. Again, he heard it. He followed the sound, curious.

It seemed to be coming from the bush behind him. He turned around and quietly peeked behind it.

Shock would be an understatement for Cloud. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He pinched himself, checking if it was real. He felt the pinch, it was real.

There was a koi pond filled with floating white water lilies. And just beside it...

He couldn't take this any longer and he walked passed the bush, stopping couple of feet away from the pond.

"RIYO!!!"

"What do you think you were doing?", Cloud asked, his blood boiling in anger.

As soon as Riyo freed her, Tifa scurried to Cloud and clung to him, crying.

Riyo stood up and began, "Look, Cloud, we can explain—.", but Cloud interrupted, "There's nothing left to be explained."

"But I was jus—." "Just trying to fuck my sister.", Cloud finished for him. Riyo looked down, not finding any words to explain the matter.

Cloud and Tifa left the party right away.

Cloud called a cab and soon, they were back home.

Cloud told her to get changed as he went to his room.

Cloud didn't know what to do, what to think. It just felt like yesterday when they were playing and laughing in the park, pushing her swing as she'd let out a yelp everytime the swing would go high. And today, when he caught her indecently with another man..., he just couldn't stand it.

There was knock on his door. He knew it was her. They were the only one in the house right now.

He heard the door open and close again as she entered the room. She came and sat beside him on the floor. She had changed into her nightdress now, i.e., an overlarge white t with 'Sid' written carelessly in black on it. He'd have actually teased her f not for the current situation.

"Cloud, I...I'm sorry.", she said in a little more than a whisper.

Cloud looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying and it still showed signs of coming tears.

He let out a loud sigh and said, "Why are you sorry? It was him who was trying to force himself on you."

"Cloud?"

"hmmmnn?", he asked.

Tifa didn't reply, she simply flung her arms around his neck and burried her face in his chest. She started shaking a little.

Cloud concluded that she must be crying.

He wanted to comfort her and say it was alright, but, he knew that that wouldn't help her get rid of the fear.

Even after a while, Tifa continued crying. Cloud felt sorry for her. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He knew he would never trust a single guy from now on, be it his friend or cousin.

He wanted her to protect her from any kind of harm. And he would do anything for that.

* * *

**A.N. –**Ooophh...this chappie almost wore me out. I kept on trying to decide what to write and what to not. Anyways, hope it was good. 

Yes, Riyo is a character that I created for this fanfic and is the only thing that I own in this fic except for the storyline.

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Secret

A.N.- I'm back! Trust me, Nepal is just too beautiful and serene. It's like Eden's Garden if you ask me.  
Anyways, this chapter is teeny bit serious and may not contain much fluff but I'll make sure the next chapter has enough of CloTi to make up for it.

Chapter-5

Golden rays lit up the room like opening the doorway to heaven. However, it was quite different for the two siblings in the room.

Sleepy eyes opened to reveal bright blue orbs. Cloud rubbed off the sleep from his eyes as he took in his surroundings. There was something pressuring his left side.

Tifa. They had dozzed off right there last night...he sighed. He didn't want to be reminded of it right now. Tifa must be feeling so scared and shaken after last evening's incident. So insecure and so vulnerable.

He let out another sad sigh. And he couldn't protect her. He wasn't there when she needed him. Sure, Riyo couldn't fulfill his lustful goal but still, he did manage to scare the hell out of her. Last night, she was so scared and shaken that she refused to let go of Cloud.

Anger built up again in Cloud. He's going to make Riyo pay. He'll have to beg for mercy.

Cloud made up his mind. He was not going to let anything harm her anymore. He was going to protect Tifa with his life.

Tifa lifted her head from cloud's shoulder and yawned, stretching her hand. But it wasn't such a good idea as Cloud's head was in the way. "HEY!", Cloud shouted holding his head in pain.

Tifa rolled her eyes and said, "It was your head that was in my way."

Cloud stuck out his tongue and made a face at her.

"RING! RING! RING!"

Cloud got up and answered the phone. "Yes? Who? Ah...yeah."

He turned around and handed over the phone to Tifa, "For you. Yuffie."

"Hey, Yuffie.", she said to the the person on the phone.

"Tifa, why didn't you two come to Bexie's party. We had so much fun there!"

Tifa couldn't speak for a while. The familiar feeling of fear struck her again.

"Granpa had forced us to go to one of his busines parties and had refused to hear of anything.", she answered.

"That old hag's back so soon? Let me get him, he's always the fun spoiler!"

"Yuffie, will it be okay if I we talk later? I'm not really feeling all that good right now.", Tifa said in a tired tone. It was true. She really wasn't feeling good. Talking seemed to tire her even more.

"Oh...sure. We'll meet in school anyways. See ya!", Yuffie said before hanging up.

Tifa hung up as soon as Yuffie had done and went to the kitchen for some milk.

She didn't bother acknowledging Cloud's presence and opened the refrigerator fot the bottle of milk. Only to find it wasn't there.  
She searched for it all around the kitchen but it was nowhere to be found.

Defeated, she shrunk on a chair.

All this time, Cloud has been watching her. The bottle of milk was on the table, right infront of her. But she seemed too distracted to notice it.

Cloud lightly thumped his fingers near the bottle, hoping that she'd look and finally, notice the bottle.

When she still didn't notice it, he took it and poured some milk in a glass for her. He, then, kept the glass directly infront of her.

Tifa instantly looked at it and then at him. Cloud smiled but didn't say anything. He knew what she was thinking about and he didn't want to interfere. Yes, he wanted to comfort her but she needed enough space and time to get over it.

"Thanks.", she mumbled and sipped from the glass.

"Where is grandfather?", Cloud asked one of the maids.

"Master is in his chamber with a guest. Should I tell him that Young Master wanted to see him?", the maid said with a bow.

"No, I'll go and see him.", replied Cloud as he made his way to his grandfather's chamber. He was going to tell him what had happened in the Golden Saucer. More like, he wanted to tell of Riyo's actions.

He reached the chamber's door and without bothering to knock, he entered.

Immediately, two pairs of eyes shot at him. The maid was right. There was another man with his grandfather, who seemed to be in his late forties. He was dressed in a light blue suit and had light brown hair with two-hree streaks of grey. But what struck Cloud the most about the man was his wine coloured eyes. Just like Tifa's.

"What was the urgency that you didn't bother to knock atleast?", his grandfather asked in a tone that reminded Cloud of the day when he had put a bunch of earthworms in his tea. And it was definitely not a good sign. Why does he always forget to knock?

"I suppose this is Young Cloud Strife?", the man suddenly spoke.

Cloud sighed in relief. He'll take note to thank the man later.

"Yes, he is.". his granfather replied.

"Quite a good looking man he has become,", the man said and turned to Cloud, "Hello. I'm Steve Lockhart.", he said extending his hand for a shake.

Cloud was as still as a stone. Lockhart. Wasn't that Tifa's surname? That means...He had never really thought about it before. His grandfather had said that Tifa had taken heir mother's surname and that could mean only one thing.

Steve Lockhart was their mother's brother! He knew that their mother had a brother but he thought he had passed away years ago.

Cloud shook his hand and said sheepishly, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lockhart. I didn't know Mom's brother was still here."

Mr. Lockhart stared at him with a funny and confused expression and finally said, "I'm not you mother's brother. I'm your father's sister's husband actually."

Cloud stiffened. His father had a sister?  
He turned to his grandfather with narrowed eyes.

His grandfather was as shocked as him but tht expression wore off immediately.

"Perhaps, I've got some explaining to do.", he said motioning Cloud to take a seat beside Mr. Lockhart.  
Cloud did as he was asked to but his eyes still bore into his grandfather.

Mr. Lockhart seemed lost. He looked at Cloud and then at his grandfather in confusion.

"I think I made a mistake by keeping this from you, Cloud. I should've known that one day or another you will find out.", his grandfather said in a low tone.

"Mr. Strife, bu--.", Mr. Lockhart spoke but Mr. Strife motioned him to stop.

And he began once more, "Cloud, I...you must be wondering why I never told you about your father's sister. That is because he never had one. You see, Anne was an orphan whom I took in from a tea house in Kyoto. I treated her like my own daughter. Later, she married Mr. Lochart, here.", he pointed to Mr. Lockhart.

"Some months later, she gave birth to a girl but unfortunately, Anne died during the delivery."

Cloud was listening to his every word very attenively but he still couldn't grasp where all this was leading to.  
"And?", he asked raising one of his blond eyebrows.

Mr. Strife bowed his head and said in a whisper, "And that baby girl that Anne had given birth to is..."

"Tifa.", Cloud finished, wide eyed. All the pieces of the puzzle fit together perfectly. It made sense.

Mr. Strife nodded.

Everything about Riyo was forgotten. All Cloud could think of was what he just heard.It was hard for him to digest all this. His father had a sister who was not really his sister. And she gave birth to a baby girl and died during the delivery.

Cloud let out a loud sigh. All this eventually led to one thing. Tifa was not his sister.

But why did his grandfather keep it from him and Tifa? There must be a sensible reason behind it. And how would Tifa react to this? Will they even tell her?

Cloud didn't know what to think. Everything was just so sudden.

A side of him was shocked and angry but the other side of him was relieved. He didn't know why but the fact that Tifa is not really his sister relieved him.

Cloud excused himself from the chamber and went out to get some air.

...but deep inside he knew why.

A.N. -So there! Nomore incest in the story!  
Obviously, I wouldn't make two siblings get into a relationship. But again, will there be a relationship except the sibling kind-of? I tend to give this story a different twist but hey, the ending's nowhere around!  
Find out why their grandfather hid the truth from them and see how Tifa reacts to the shocking truth in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**A.N.**Uh...hello? I'm so so so sorry!

I didn't mean to update so late, but I never expected my PC to stop working suddenly. Still, I know its not an excuse but I hope you understand. You are free to scold me or even give me a spanky, I deserve it :P

So as promised, I'll put in some CloTi, but a little bit of shock on Tifa's part. She's in for a surprise, right!

Tifa stared, wide eyed with a blank face. Did she hear right? Or is she dreaming?

"Tifa, I understand if you resolve to ignore me now, but I really had no other option that was as safe.", said Mr. Strife his head drooping low with shame for what he didn't know. He just felt responsible for all this. He had never expected Steve to suddenly show up after over a decade.

Tifa's expression immediately softened. Yes, the oldman had kept such a big thing from her, but to ignore him, who had taken such deep care of her, was not right. Even if she tried to repay his love a zillion times, it wouldn't be enough. And also, he had a reason for keeping it to himself, right?

When her mother passed away and her father became miserable, forced to sort out himself again, he had been so caring that he took her in as his own granddaughter. She thought that the love that he had given her was more than her real father could have ever given.

"Ignore you? Right now, I'm restraining myself from giving you a BIIIGGGG hug!", said Tifa, kissing her grandfather lightly on the cheek, finishing it with a hug. Mr. Strife was taken aback by her reaction, but hugged her back.

Mr. Lockhart and Cloud watched as the two exchanged love. It was very rare for Mr. Strife to appear so loving and emotional.

They broke the hug and smiled at each other.

Tifa turned to Mr. Lockhart, "Dad," it felt strange but warm to say that word when she thought that she hadn't had the luck to experiance that, "I..."

Mr. Lockhart shushed her with his hand and brought her in for a warm embrace. Tifa felt like the happiest person ever to have two,no, three loving people who cared so much for her. Unable to handle such a strong emotion, she broke down into tears of joy. After they broke the hug, Tifa mused aloud, "How lucky! I had two hugs in just 4 seconds!!"

Everyone laughed at her childishness, well, except Cloud. Mr. Lockhart noticed and put a warm hand on his shoulder, "Anything bothering you, son?"

Cloud lowered his gaze to the floor, but didn't reply. Now, Tifa and their grandfather were curiously watching him too.

"Tell me, what is it?", Mr. Lockhart asked again.

This time, Cloud looked up and met with Tifa's gaze, "I was...wondering if – if Tifa would still...", his last words vanished into his breath.

Mr. Lockhart arched a brow and said, "If Tifa would still stay here? Well, that, my son, is your sister's choice. It depends on her." Everyone turned to Tifa expectantly. Cloud was almost desperate to hear her answer.

Tifa shifted on her feet. It was akward when everyone's looking at you like the fate of the world depended on you.

But that was not much of a problem. She knew what she wanted.

A small smile curved up on her lips, "I...think I want to..to stay right here. Where I belong.", she said the last sentence with confidence.

Cloud couldn't believe it. For a moment, he thought he would loose her. But no, she was going to stay right here! Cloud was overjoyed. It was a huuuggge relief. He was infront of her in a flash and brought her to a tight embrace.

Tifa was surprised by his reaction but only for a blink of an eye. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his jaw.

That action seemed to surprise him because she felt his muscles tense immediately, but she didn't think much over it. They separated slowly so as to not ruin the emotional air.

Mr. Lockhart took a few steps towards them and said,"Tifa, since you're staying here, I don't think I have much to do here. I will be on my next tour as soon as I depart today. I hope you're safe and happy, but I need to rush now.", as he opened his arms for another farewell-embrace.

Tifa's face fell. She had just come to know about her father and now, he was again leaving. But she knew that he loved her all the same. She mustered up a smile and said, "I guess this is goodbye.", and flung herself into her father's arms, tears streaming down her already flushed cheeks.

She didn't want him to go. There were so many things she wanted to ask, she wanted to say, but she knew it was not possible now. Maybe someday in the future.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC

Tifa opened her eyes feeling ticklish over her eyes. It was the sun rays penetrating through the large window and teasing her face.

It has been two days since her father left and surprisingly, she missed him when they met for only about an hour. She shook her head as if trying to shake off the feeling.

She got freshed and after taking a shower, she put on a very short, white skirt which hugged her hips, but also flared brilliantly. With only her white bra on, she stood infront of her full-length mirror and turned around trying to see if it suited her or not.

Meanwhile, Cloud looked around frantically, unturning everything on his way. He was wearing only a towel low around his waist. He was about to get dressed up when his black pant went missing. It was his favourite and he took special care to not loose it, and now, that's exactly what happened. He checked everywhere, from his huge closet to the laundry place, but he just couldn't find it!

"Fuckin' maids.", he cursed under his breath as he made his way to Tifa's room. The maids must have confused it with one of Tifa's and kept it in her closet. He had warned them to not even think of touching his closet, but no, its 'Master's orders'!

Finally, he reached his destnation. The door was closed. Tifa was never a morning person, she must still be dozed off. He slowly and quietly opened the door, he didn't want to break her 'sweet slumber', as she puts it.

He saw the bundle on the bed. He was right, she was still asleep. He entered the room with soundless steps, closing the door with a inaudible 'click' and hurried towards where her closet was.

However, in the way, he stopped. To his right, was Tifa's dressing room. Oh no, he didn't come to a halt just because of a room, but because of what, or rather who was there and how.

He took a step backward and slowly took a position, slightly leaning on the door frame. His jaw almost hit the floor at what he saw. His lost pant temporarily forgotten.

There, posing infront of the mirror was Tifa. She was only in a bra and a short skirt, showing off her skin, a lot of skin. Cloud gaped at her goddess-like body.

Tifa turned a ninety degree to her right, giving him a side view of her front. He couln't help but stare lower and lower to her chest. Gods, she had quite of a chest. It seemed soft and delicate to touch. Infact, her whole of her seemed like they were made of sakura petals.

She took a new pose, trying to see her behind. Eventually, the skirt flared up, which gave him a peek of her...ahem..panty. Without Cloud's own knowing, he hardened and a growl escaped his throat.

Tifa heard it and turned around immediately, meeting his predatory gaze. Cloud made no move, but stared back at her with hungry, lustful eyes.

Tifa reddened, realizing that she was half naked and quickly covered herself with her bath-robe. Time seemed to still as Tifa stood there akwardly, staring back at him shyly. But inside, she was racing, trying to figure out what to do. She knew she should yell at him or just run off somewhere, but his intense gaze paralyzed her from even moving an inch.

Whereas, Cloud was going through quite a different reaction. He knew he shouldn't be looking, er, staring at his sister...stepsister like that, again hey, 'sister', alright, but there's that 'step' too. And even if he wanted to look away, he couldn't have, the image infront of him was practically screaming for much much more. That almost did it, but then, almost.

Cloud took two-three steps closer and Tifa backed away the same. She knew what was coming. She had seen enough of those sappy, romance movies to know what these incidents always led to. She cursed. It would have been a lot more easier if she hadn't been able to recognise that look in his eyes. Naturally, she was confused whether to sink or swim. She had never ever even imagined herself in this state with Cloud. Obviously, he was her brother, atleast that's what she thought until the day she met her father.

Tifa almost had a heart attack when she felt Cloud's heated breaths on her face. God, she was so caught up at what to do that she lost track of the present.

Tifa broke their stare by lowering her head and found herself looking at Cloud's sun-kissed chest. She noticed for the first time how many hollows his lean, firm chest held. She shivered when she felt a rough but warm hand touch her neck, tickling her.

Cloud settled his hand on the nape of her neck and slowly, started massaging the skin there. Tifa moaned at the pleasurable action, loosing her straight-mind.

Seeing her reaction, Cloud continued with is ministrations and put his other hand around her waist to crush her against himself. It felt like heaven. He lowered his head, nuzzling her hair. Tifa stilled. Sense coming back to her along with fear.

Cloud nuzzled deeper into her hair, meeting with warm, soft skin. He was about to go further with his actions when suddenly thumpings were heard.

He immediately drew away, looking into Tifa's scared eyes. He looked at her for a moment and walked out of the room, without any word.

**A.N.-**I think I should stop here today. School's started so I don't really know when I'll update next. Anyways, hoped you liked it.

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

**DON'T FLAME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SIMPLY IGNORE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**A.N.-** Well, I know that the change in Cloud and Tifa's relationship was kind of too fast, but just so you know, the story will go faster from here. I'm not so good at lingering on the slow 'relationship-changes' and I admit this story would have been far better written by someone else. But hey, I'm just getting things cleared, don't even think its the end. We're just getting started!

WARNING- Mature content ahead.

**Chapter-7**

Cloud swore under his breath as he rushed to get the door. No, he wasn't swearing at the person at the door, he was swearing at himself. Sure, he would have like to do a lot more than just stare at her, but that's the problem. He was her brother for god's sake! And wanting to ravish her senseless was not one of his roles. He couldn't believe he had become so...well, out of character. What would people say? Their friends? Their granfather? _'I've got to stop this.'_

There was a bunch of loud thumpings again. "I'm coming, coming. Have patience!"

He was going to burst if he heard one more thump. He quickly opened the door.

Cloud's eyes almost came out of his sockets, terrified at what he saw, "Holy fuckin' shit..."

"Hello, Cloud, I'm surprised you still remember me!", exclaimed Aeris, clapping her hands cheerfully.

Cloud couldn't speak for awhile, seeing his pink nightmare come to him. '_Guess they're right when they say nightmares haunt you till they fully get to you.' _, thought Cloud hoping it was not true with him.

"Hey. Aerith...what do you wa – want? I mean – .", he managed, sounding more like a sqeak.

"Normal people would say, 'How are you? Nice to see you.', but I'm not complaining. You're special alright.", she cut in, pushing past her way inside.

Cloud followed her akwardly and closed the door behind him. "Sit. I'll call Tifa.", he said, not wanting to stay in her intimidating presence.

"Okay.And you know, you're choice of attire is excellent!", he heard her say as he quickly climbed up the stairs. He had completely forgotten about his clothes and standing under one meter radius of Aeris in just a towel was not safe, nuh-uh, definitely not.

"TIFFFAAAAAA!!", he took a deep breath, "TIFFFFFAAAAAAA!!"

Tifa looked up. Why the hell is he shouting his head out like that? She quickly slipped on her hip-hugger, t-shirt and her slippers, and rushed out in annoyance.

Cloud was panicking. He didn't know that he was so scared of Aeris. Until now.

Where is Tifa when he needed her. He tried calling her again, "TIFF—," but something crashed onto him hardly and as an impact, tumbled back.

"Tifa, its's here! God, its here!!", stuttered Cloud with wide eyes, shaking Tifa roughly.

Tifa pried his hands away from her shoulders and asked in an annoyed tone, "What's here?" Sometimes older brothers can be so childish and annoying.

"My nightma—Aeris, she's here. We need to do something. And fast.", said finally said, loosing some panick.

"Aeris is here?", Tifa couldn't believe Cloud. Leave it to him to react melodramatically over the smallest and the most stupid things. One minute he's all hot and predatory and the next, he's screaming like a girl at some stupid thing.

"So? Go, welcome her.", Tifa said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean 'So?'? She's all ready to eat up your brother like a tasty pastry and all you say is 'So?'?", Cloud said, moving is hand around melodramatically.

Tifa glared at him.

"Okay, but I'm going to put on something not-so revealing. You go to her.", Cloud said, already halfway to his room.

TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

When Tifa reached, Aeris was silently reading a magazine. She was wearing a burgandy cord capri with a pink top with 'Daddy's Princess' written in white glittery letters and a burgandy cord shrug to go with the capri. Her auburn hair was in two braids with pink ribbons.

'_Talk about being obcessed with pink..._', Tifa thought as she approached the girl.

Tifa took a long breath and said in a cheery tone, "Hey, Aeris, what brings you to our humble home?"

Aeris immediately stood up to greet her, "Ah, Tifa, you look great."

Both of them sat on the couch. Tifa smiled, "Thanks and you look good too you know." What else did she have to talk about with a pink-obcessed chic?

After awhile, Tifa was proved wrong because they were gossiping and giggling like old friends already. Tifa had to admit, Aeris was not so bad as they thought and infact, she was really enjoying her company.

Just then, Cloud came in. He had changed into dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with 'Remember my name...you'll be screaming it later!' written in black comical letters. His hair, as usual, was a spiked up mess.

He absent mindedly came and sat on the couch, making sure he was on Tifa's left so that Tifa was between him and Aeris.

Tifa could smell his masculine scent. It was a mixture of pine and rain. Tifa wondered if it was a deo or his actual scent, though she never really heard of any deo like this. But again, you never know, they are inventing/discovering new products every minute. Whatever, but one thing was sure, she loved it.

Tifa slyly turned to Cloud who was still uncaringly ...well, just sitting. He must be faking it to cover up his fear of Aeris' presence, thought Tifa. Cloud noticed Tifa looking at him and asked, "What?"

"Guess what?", she asked.

"Angelina Jolie adopted a red indian?"

"No, but keep trying."

"The wolf ate the mouse?"

"Cloud!"

"Okay...one of your 'secret wishes' came true?"

"Well, quite close."

Cloud thought for a while and said, "Your period skipped?"

As soon as he said that, his head met with the cold, hard table.

"Jerk.", Tifa hissed,letting go of her grip on his head.

Cloud rubbed his throbbing head, "You said it was close to one of you 'secret wishes' and according to a guy's knowledge that's what you girls wish for. You can't hit me for doing as you asked!"

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest and muttered some curses under her breath, and turned to him again, "Alright, since you have no sense of guessing, I'll just say it." She smiled slyly.

Somehow, Cloud knew that whatever it was, he wouldn't like it.

"Aeris is staying over."

Everything went silent. Even the usually noisy sparrows on the window seemed to have lost their voice.

Seconds passed, then minutes...

Cloud finally came out of the shock. His breathing was ragged as he spoke, "I – I want a – a drink."

With that, he got up and walked towards the kitchen, slightly hitting his leg on the corner of the wall.

Tifa and Aeris burst out laughing. "Oh my, I had never in my life seen him so miserable! All of a sudden, his blood just got drained off his face!! That was hilarious!!", Tifa said between laughs as she tried to keep herself on the seat.

"You bet! I knew he would be happy, but this?! It was priceless!!", Aeris said, also laughing.

They stopped laughing as Cloud re-entered.

Tifa couldn't help it, she burst out laughing again, his face reminding her of his earlier reaction.

Cloud looked annoyed, his blond brows furrowed in irritation, "Shut up!"

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

"Oh look at this!"

Tifa and Cloud stopped to see what Aeris was pointing at. It was a pink flowing dress which faded as it flared at the hem. All in all, it was okay, thought Tifa. Not that Tifa hated it, but pink just didn't go with her(Tifa).

"Isn't it beautiful? I'll buy it, we'll need dresses for prom, right!", Aeris exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll use this as an excuse to get one too.", Tifa said as they went to the shop.

Cloud snorted. He should have known what they were upto when they said that they were just going to the cafe. He let out a sigh. 'No use regretting it now', he thought as he followed them to the store.

Tifa browsed through the long rakes for a dress. The store had a huge stock, but finding something of her taste was difficult.

She took out a midnight blue dress. It was sleeveless with a huge flower from the chest to the waist and was quite good. She checked if the colour went with her skin tone. It did beautifully. Then, she frowned. It was too short for her.

She sighed in frustration. She was tall and that had a lot of advantages, but fining a dress...it was hard. She put it back and searched for another.

Cloud sat lazily as he watched Aeris and Tifa rummage through the shop. 'Does finding a single dress take so long? Stupid girls', he thought as he sunk back deeper into the seat. And to top it off, the old saleswoman was giving him looks that he didn't really like.

"I'll take this.", Aeris said, handing over the pink dress that she had seen in the shop's window to the saleswoman. She, then, hurried out to the next shop which was displaying some girl accessories.

Cloud couldn't believe any girl could ever even look at the dress that Aeris bought. It was just so bright that it hurt your eyes to look at it.

"Aeris!", Tifa shouted from the changing room, "Aeris!"

Cloud looked around if Aeris had come back, but found no sign of her. Ofcourse, girls take hours to just decide what she likes and expecting Aeris to return when she had just left was pointless.

He debated in his mind if he should go to Tifa if she needed anything as Aeris was not there.

"AERISSSS!!"

Okay, maybe he should go. Cloud walked to the room and got in, and closed the door. He didn't want anyone walking into her.

The room was extremely small and narrow. It could hardly fit two people. But strangely, this room had no mirrors as the other usual changing rooms did.

Cloud almost bumped onto Tifa because of the size of the room.

"Could you zip it down? Its impossible for me.", said Tifa. She had her back to Cloud, so she couldn't tell that it wasn't Aeris.

Cloud gulped. Should he tell her? Or just do it?

"Aeris?", she asked again.

Cloud nervously and slowly pulled down the zip of the dress, sweat shing on his face. As he pulled the zip lower, more of her porcelain skin was revealed. It was hard for him, it seemed like the most difficult thing ever.

The zip reached down her waist and Cloud stopped, rubbed off the sweat.

"Aeris, could you hurry up a bit? Its boiling hot in here.", Tifa spoke as she rubbed the sweat on the side of her face.

Cloud hurriedly zipped it down to the end and the dress flopped down on the floor.

He took in a sharp breath. There it was. For the second time of the day, she was in her lingeries infront of him.

Tifa turned around to grab her jeans from the holder and immediately stiffened when she saw Cloud. And with the recently familiar, intense look in his eyes.

She slightly stumbled back, balancing herself only with the wall at her back. The room was too small to move away.

Cloud's eyes were hazy with sudden lust. His mind was not working right. He didn't know, but whenever he found her so close or exposed, he instantly hardened. It wasn't a new feeling, but it was at its highest now.

He moved closer to her and snaked his hands around her waist, crushing her against him. Tifa breathed sharply as he closed in on her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face and shivered. His lips only inches away from her's.

They were still staring into each other, none of the two backing down. Cloud moved even closer, filling the gap between them.

Tifa's eyes widened as Cloud crushed his lips on her's. She knew it was wrong, but she also knew that he was too strong.

She tried to push him away, failing miserably. Now Cloud was nipping at her lower lip, sending jolts of pleasure down her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She gasped at the newfound pleasure and that was enough for Cloud to slip his tongue into her. All thoughts of honor, modesty and decency flew out of her mind and she ran her hand through his messy, blond hair as their tongues fought for domination.

The kiss was no longer chaste or innocent, but fueled with passion and pleasure. Cloud shoved her up the wall, the kiss turning fiercer every second.

Tifa could feel Cloud's hand all over her. Even where she knew was not right. But again, kissing your brother in the first place is also not right. She let out a moan when she felt something press against her core.

She broke the kiss for a second, "You're phone's poking me...ahh..." Cloud looked at his sister. His phone? He didn't have one. He then realized what was poking her and smirked, "Let it...", he said in a husky voice as he attacked her mouth again.

Things were getting even more heated up if that was possible, when there was a loud and shrill, "TIFFFAAA!!"

They immediately stopped and parted. Both of them were heavily panting.

Seeing Cloud's whole form, realization struck Tifa finally. What were they doing? They were siblings, oky, step-siblings, but what they had just done was just so...insane. Everyone expected them to act like brother and sister. And they had done just the opposite.

She quickly put on her clothes and without a word walked out of the room with the dress to get it packed. She just hoped Aeris wouldn't get too curious and question her. Cloud followed her out, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Cloud, Tifa, I just bought the best earrings ever!", Aeris exclaimed as soon as she saw them.

Tifa sighed in relief. Atleast she(Aeris) was too excited to notice anything.

**A.N.-** Finally, both-sided feelings and well, actions. Well, anyways, how was it? Kind of short, but I just couldn't bring myself to continue.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**A.N.-** Sorry, I'm updating late these days, but with school at its fullest is a bit hard.Anyways, on with the chapter.The story starts from the next day.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tifa stared absent-mindedly at the neon coloured drink. She didn't talk to Cloud. Not after what he had done in the shop. It had totally shaken her, a fierce kiss by your brother was not funny. Infact, even thinking of something like that was a sin. What was Cloud thinking?! They were siblings and it didn't really matter if they were not blood related. Even if she had actually felt for him in a non-sisterly manner, it was still out of their league. I mean, the words 'brother' and 'sister' themselves were enough.

Tifa rubbed her temple, her mind was in a turmoil. She obviously noticed the way he had checked her out in the morning, even a child would have known what it meant. But, she had just shook it off, not really giving much thought in it. Come on, its not casual that your brother wants you in a way that is not really brotherly.

"Tifa,"

Tifa looked up and found Aeris with her duffle bag, all packed.

"Aeris, you're already leaving?", Tifa asked, not enjoying the idea of staying alone with Cloud.(Their grandfather was always in tours and meetings, remember?) The incident in the shop had kind of made Tifa fear Cloud. Not that she didn't trust him, but only not in this case.

Aeris smiled and nodded, "Yes, Riyo is back in Africa, so, the house becomes kind of insecure. You know, burglaries and stuff..."

Tifa got up from where she was seating and walked over to Aeris, "I understand. Now, do come again. I had lotsa fun with you yesterday!", she said, giving her a tight hug which Aeris returned.

When they separated, Aeris smiled up again, "Yes, me too. Well, I'll leave now, kay'?"

"Alright!", Tifa replied as she walked Aeris out the door.

After Aeris left, Tifa closed the door behind her, careful not to leave it half open. Well, it didn't really make any difference because Cloud barged in the door, taking Tifa by surprise, "Eeeeep...!!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you really need to stick to the door?"

Tifa regained her composure and silently walked to the couch and plopped on it.

Cloud also just ignored her silence and went upstairs to change. He knew the reason for her silence. Yeah, yeah, he had gone back on his word of stopping this behaviour with her, but he just couldn't. He had gone out to figure out himself, having forbidden feelings for your sister is not right. But he found that he couldn't control himself anymore, his mind was out of control. Whenever he'd see her, he'd get this flip-flaps in his stomach and the next thing he knew, he was out to get her.

First, he thought that teen hormones were responsible for this, but no, he didn't only want her body, he also wanted her mind and soul. Don't ask how he knew this, he just knew, he felt it. To justify this to himself, he couldn't deny the fact that he actually craved for her captivating smiles, even a slight curve of her lips.All of this put together, he could conclude only one thing. He was in love with his sister. You might ask that how can a person be so sure of his feelings overnight, but that didn't matter because he felt it. People might call him sick, but he didn't care.

Cloud put on a loose, black PJ and a dark purple t' , and went downstairs.

He found the couch empty and went to the kitchen. Tifa was there, she had just drained a drink. Cloud opened the freezer and took out the ice-cream tub. He always had atleast five tubs of chocolate ice-cream in the freezer. It almost served as his relaxing-machine, only that it wasn't a machine. Well, whatever.

He reached over Tifa's head to get a spoon. Tifa instantly turned around, surprised. She hadn't noticed him coming. Her dazzling wine eyes looked at him wide, "Oh its you.", she said releasing a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding.

Cloud nodded and sat on a chair, placing the tubinfront of him and started feasting on it silently.

Tifa took a seat opposite to him. They had things that needed some talking. The only problem was, how was she supposed to put it? Maybe she should take it a bit slow. She took a deep breath and started, "Aeris left."

Cloud stabbed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, "Ah...gods must be happy.", he replied absent-mindedly.

"You know she isn't so bad. She's quite fun to be with.", Tifa said, getting up and grabbing a spoon.

Cloud looked up at her and replied, "She's not a lo."

Tifa's eyebrows creased as she grabbed some ice cream from him and said, "She's really good and fun and mayb—"

"What does that have to do with me?", Cloud cut in in a monotone, not really interested in talking about the annoying red-head.

"..."

What has got that to do with him? Tifa didn't know or even why she had started about Aeris. This indirect thing is not even near to what she had been wanting to talk about. She sucked at this kind of things. Maybe just getting to the point was better.

"Cloud, I was actually...why are you doing this?"

Cloud's head snapped up, "Trying to satisfy my hunger."

That blew up Tifa's temper. He had done all this staring and kissing just because he was hungry?!

Tifa glared at him with blazing, angry eyes, "Satisfying your hunger? You didn't even think how I'd feel?! And I'm your sister, Cloud! You're not supposed to do this!", she shouted angrily.

Cloud's eyes went wide, his hands coming infront of him as if to deny the accusation, "Wow, wait, wait, wait...no need to get all temperal," he shoved the ice-cream tub to her, "I'm willing to share."

Tifa was speechless, her mouth hanging open. Cloud thought she was talking about the ice-cream?

"I'm not talking about the ice-cream, Cloud!"

"Then, what?", Cloud asked.

Tifa was getting really annoyed. He does things that is not really brotherly and when she asks why he was doing all that, he was clueless.

"Why did you kiss me?", she asked calmly, surprising herself.

Cloud realised what she was talking about and became silent, blankly looking down at the ice-cream tub.

"Why, Cloud?", Tifa asked again, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Cloud let out a long sigh, "I...I love you.", he finally replied in more than just a whisper.

Tifa was astounded. She didn't know what to say.

Cloud got up and went to her side, bringing her into an embrace.

"I really do, Tifa. You may think that I'm a sick psycho, but I've fallen for you and hard."

Tifa tried to push him away and when he didn't budge, she said, "I love you too, Cloud," Cloud's lips curved in to a smile, "Just in a sisterly way."

Cloud's face immediately fell and he broke the embrace, moving away a foot, "No, you don't!", he shouted, cold eyes blazing in anger.

Tifa stood up, surprised at his sudden outburst, "Cloud, please, I know its hard for you, but I feel nothing but sisterly love for you!', she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh you do, Tifa. You kissed me back! You feel the same!!", he shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Tifa went silent. He was right. She had kissed him back. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing and shaking her head, "No, no, it wasn't me..."

"You can't hide, Tifa.", Cloud said in a calming down a bit, breathing hardly.

"No, I was just...just caught in the moment, Cloud! Nothing more!", Tifa said, rubbing off the tears.

Each second was fueling his anger, each word coaxing him to loose himself. "Oh no, if I can remember correctly, we had broken the kiss once and you said that something was poking you. And you were wide awake! Don't deny it!", he shouted, shaking Tifa violently.

Tears started flowing down Tifa's cheeks again. He was right again, she had been aware of what was happening then. She wanted to drown herself in the pool of her own tears. What had she been thinking?! Was Cloud right? Did she really love him?

Her mind and heart were racing. She should have never brought this up. Now, she was a confused mess!

"Tifa?", Cloud asked gently, he hadn't meant to make her cry. Its just that she was being so difficult.

Tifa looked up at him with teary eyes, but determination still evident and said, "Okay, Cloud, I messed up. Why don't we now go and fuck our brains out?"

Tifa was immediately met with a tight slap on her cheek. Cloud glared at her, "What do you think Tifa?! I'm doing this just to get you under my covers?!", he grabbed her chin roughly and made her look directly at him, "Just get this straight, I want you, body and soul!" With that, he let go of her and stomped out of the kitchen.

Tifa slumped back on the chair, _"What have I done..."_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Cloud punched the wall, cracking it. How can Tifa even think like that? Couldn't she see how much he needed her? Sure, he took her by surprise when he had kissed her, but come on, if he had just wanted her to warm up his bed, he'd have had her screaming his name under him in just a flick of a second.

Cloud lazily crashed on his bed. If only they were not siblings. Being not related by blood had no difference, it was all the same. If only, they were just classmates or something, they're would have had been so much less difficulty, even none. But there was no use hanging on with 'what ifs', he had to get to her heart and that was all that mattered.

He sat up on the bed, when he heard a knock on the door, "Its open.", he answered.

To his utter surprise, it was Tifa. He had not expected her to show up after the episode in the kitchen.

Tifa slowly and wearily went up to Cloud's bed and sat beside him, facing him.

"Cloud, I'm sorry...I," Cloud looked at her expectantly, "I'm confused, I don't know what I feel for you...sorry."

Cloud brought her closer and hugged her, "Want to get sorted?", he asked. Tifa nodded.

Cloud leaned in and captured her lips with his gently. Tifa didn't back away, she wanted to be sure of herself.

Soon, she found herself responding to the kiss. She couldn't help it, it felt so natural, so right.

Cloud smiled into the kiss, Tifa was kissing him back. She did feel something for him.

After sometime, they separated due to lack of air. Both were panting heavily, but Cloud still held her close to him.

Tifa looked up at him, still breathing heavily and said, "If nothing, it does fell right."

Cloud smiled at her and breathed into her hair, "It feels perfect, just the way it should.", he said and brought her to another chate kiss.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**a.n.-** Finally, they're together. I know it wasn't that good and to tell the truth, I had rushed it. I was asked to put away Aeris, so I did. I'm sorry if any of you didn't like that.

**AND PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**WARNING-** **Hi! This chappy onwards, there ****might ****be some lemon. And just so you know, I am ****14** **, so I don't really know whatsoever happens during 'it'. So, the lemon may not be graphical or as good as the others you've read.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The next morning, Tifa woke up feeling very warm. She shifted to her left to get the other side of her body warmed, but strangely, she met with something hard but warm at the same time. She forced open her heavy eyes and came face to face with Cloud.

Tifa immediately sprinted back. Not. Cloud's arms had her pinned to him. She tried to free herself, but his arms only tightened around her. Tifa glared at the sleeping Cloud. They were going to be late for school and Cloud wasn't helping.

Tifa tried punching him. She was good at it. An evil smile spread on her lips and she started punching him hard on his front. To her utter surprise, Cloud didn't even budge but instead tightened his hold on her even more. A small smile crept onto Cloud's lips. Tifa saw this and him punched one final time.

"FIN' HELL!"

Cloud twisted in pain, holding his stomach. Taking the chance, Tifa jumped out of the bed with a victorious smile on.

After the pain subsided, Cloud sat up and glared at Tifa, who was still smirking victoriously at him.

"Hurt?", Tifa asked.

Cloud didn't reply, but scowled at her.

Tifa crossed her arms on her chest and said, "Awww...too hurt to talk."

"Oh, I'll show you how hurt!", Cloud said and ran out of bed and chased her out the room. Tifa laughed and squealed as she ran. The maids stuck to the walls as they watched the two run around in surprise, halting their tasks. They had never seen Cloud run around like that and in only a PJ with nothing on top.

"Stop and maybe I'll leave you early!", Cloud shouted. Tifa stopped near the stairs. "Oh no, Cloud Strife, already dreaming?", she teased.

Cloud slightly smiled at her stubborness and again, chased after her. Tifa was tired from all that running, but still she ran down the stairs.

Unfortunately, Cloud caught up with her and grabbed her by her waist, stopping her. Tifa squealed as they fell on one of the steps. Cloud brought her on his lap and said, "Warned you."

Tifa made a face at him, earning a pinch on her butt, "He-- ", she tried to protest, but Cloud didn't let her as he covered her lips with his. Tifa immediately calmed down and kissed him back. Cloud released her wrists and placed his hands firmly on her hips bringing her closer as he deepened the kiss. Lost in the pleasurable act, Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss even more passionate.

What Tifa and Cloud failed to check was that they had audience. The maids gaped at the sight of the two siblings wildly kissing each other.

"Oh my god!", one of the maids exclaimed in something between shock and horror.

Cloud immediately broke the kiss when he heard that and stared at the gaping maids in pure horror. Tifa followed his gaze and soon, her expression rivelled with Cloud's.

They were still in the same position, unable to move. "Uh...we...ummnnn...", Cloud started, eyes still wide. There were atleast five-six maids and they equally stared at the stiffened pair.

After a while of just staring, Cloud took a long breath and said, "Could you keep that a secret?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hey, Teef, what ya gonna wear for prom?", Yuffie asked, clasping her hands infront of her in excitement. Prom was the next day and everyone was excited about it. It was the centre of everyone's discussion.

Tifa took a bite from the burger, "A dress.", she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Tifa, you know what I mean!", Yuffie whined, taking Tifa's burger away.

"Give me my burger back!", Tifa said, trying to grab the burger from Yuffie. Yuffie shook her head, "I will if you answer my question."

Tifa finally succeeded in getting her burger back, "You'll see when I wear it tomorrow.", she stated, ignoring the other girl's protests.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Cloud waited for his and Tifa's friends to leave. Finally, when he and Tifa were left alone in the class, he slowly went to Tifa and wrapped his arms around her from the back. Tifa yelped in surprise.

Cloud let out a low chuckle at her reaction. Tifa relaxed when she found that it was only Cloud.

"Now that's a new. You never waited for me before.", Tifa said as she continued packing up her bag.

Cloud let out a low growl as a response and nuzzled her neck.

Tifa finished packing and turned around so that she was facing Cloud, "Lets go, I'm done.", she stated and flung the bag over her shoulder. Cloud nodded and they left.

When they reached home, they found that their grandfather was back. Soon after they got changed, a maid came to tell that their grandfather had sent for them. Nothing really unusual.

"Come in.", they heard him say and they entered the dimly lit room.

Tifa went straight to their grandfather and hugged him, "You're finally back!", she exclaimed. Mr. Strife stiffly nodded.

When they separated, Mr. Strife looked at Tifa, "Would you leave me and Cloud some time, dear? I need to have an important talk with him.", he said.

Cloud and Tifa were surprised because the maid had said that he called both of them. "Yes, but the mai—." "Oh I did, but you find business related things uninteresting. So, I don't think you'll enjoy this one.", Mr. Strife cut in.

Tifa nodded and turned around to leave. She glanced at Cloud who was looking back at her and gave him a small smile before she left.

As soon as Tifa left the room, Mr. Strife crossed his arms infront of his chest and looked at Cloud.

"Prom's tomorrow, I suppose?", he asked.

Cloud was a bit surprised that he was talking about prom and also, their grandfather had never usually lied to Tifa.

"Yes.", Cloud nodded. He wondered what he wanted to talk about prom.

"Make sure that no one goes near or tries to touch Tifa.", Mr. Strife stated as he closed his eyes.

Cloud wanted to laugh, but thought better of it, "You mean keep Tifa out of guys' reach."

Mr. Strife opened his eyes and eyed Cloud sternly, "No, I mean guys and girls.", he said.

Girls?

"Girls?", Cloud voiced out his thoughts.

His grandfather nodded, "Trust me, girls nowadays are far more dangerous than the boys."

Cloud restrained himself from laughing out loud. Seeing his grandfather thinking of such things was something. Cloud finally nodded.

With that, Mr. Strife told him to go.

When Cloud came out of the room, he met with Tifa.

"So, what did he say?", she asked, walking beside him.

"That I must keep away everyone away from you tomorrow.", he simply said.

"Ohkay..."

ooooooooooooooooooo Prom (The Next Day) ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"TIFAAAAAA!!"

Tifa rolled her eyes. Couldn't Cloud just come and call her instead of screaming his head out like that? Tifa quickly slipped on the pumps and hurried out, "Coming!"

Cloud restlessly paced around the room as he waited for Tifa to finally come so that they could go. He had heard that girls take hours to just decide what to wear, but it was proved today. He didn't know why they needed to look good and attract a guy's attention by wearing fancy dresses. They could just walk around naked, it would draw all the attention they wanted, Cloud thought.

But Cloud didn't get to futher go through his ideas. Time seemed to stop as he watched the goddess walk to him. Tifa was looking gorgeous. Even the most beautiful of the goddesses failed in comparison to her. Cloud's jaw almost hit the floor. He had never seen such beauty in his life.

Tifa blushed when she saw Cloud's reaction. She knew he'd be speechless, but this? This was a lot more than what she had expected.

Tifa was wearing the white dress that she had bought when they had gone shopping with Aeris. It was sleeveless and had a broad light yellow ribbon just below her breast. At her back, the ribbon formed a huge bow. The dress reached just above her knees. The material had small off-white floral patterns, but the background remained white. The dress was paired with pearl white pumps.

Tifa wore her hair into a elegant bun and her bangs and a few short strands of hair framed her beautiful face. She hadn't put much of make-up. She peferred going natural, so she put some mascara on her eyes and some light gloss on her lips. All in all, she looked breathtaking.

Finally, when Cloud was out of his momentary reverie, he said, "The long hours of waiting paid off."

Tifa smiled at his comment, "I'll take that as an compliment,", she said taking Cloud's outstretched hand, "You're surprisingly looking handsome yourself, Cloud Strife."

"Ahhh...actually, I'm always handsome.", he replied with a smug smile as they got into the green-blue-greyish silver jaguar (I don't know the colour's name. Grey?).

Once they settled in the car, Cloud started the engine. "Thank god, no Limo today. I had started hating it.", Tifa said as they drove.

"Yeah, me too. I had got this baby last year and I drove it only twice.", said Cloud as he took a sharp turn.

"Okay...tell me, if you had to choose between me and your 'baby', whom would you choose?", Tifa asked with a mischievious glint in her eyes.

Cloud thought for a while, "How about I do you in my 'baby'? That way I'll have you as well as my 'baby'.", he said with a smirk.

Tifa blushed a million hues of red when she heard him. Cloud chuckled at her reaction. He loved it when she blushed. Well, when it was him who caused it.

"Oh well...we're here.", he said as he parked the car.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**A.N.-** Well, this chapter was just kind of a filler, so nothing much in here. And I'll admit that its kinda boring too compared to the other chapters. Oh well, the next chappy will have lemon.

PLEASE REVIEW!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**A.N.-** Well, I just remembered...eh...I hadn't written the disclaimer in any of the chapters..heh, sorry.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own FFVII.

**WARNING-** This chapter contains lemon. But let me tell you that it may not be detailed, but that's because what I write may not be how it actually should be as I don't have much idea on it. But still, I'll do my best.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter-10

As Tifa and Cloud enetered, all eyes were fixed on them as the loud music vibrated the room. Though Tifa's white dress and Cloud's all black outfit together was a sharp contrast, they looked perfect together.

Tifa flushed when everyone turned around to just take a look at them. She and Cloud normally walked towards the table where their friends were sitting.

"They look perfect for each other, but hey, aren't they siblings?" Tifa heard someone say. She didn't look to see who and merely walked closer to Cloud.

Finally, they got to the table. "Tifa! Cloud! What took you so long?!", Yuffie shouted coming over to Tifa.

"Well, we are here, aren't we?", Tifa asked sarcastically.

Yuffie ignored the comment and dragged her to sit with her. Cloud took a seat near Zack who was sitting silently with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, stop dreaming!", Cloud said, hitting Zack's head playfully. Zack finally came out of his 'dreamland' and rubbed his head, "Look who's talking, I usually have to shove a bag up your ass to wake you after class.", he retorted.

Cloud glared at him.

"Ah...beautiful night...could've been better.", Zack commented, going back to his dreamy mode.

Cloud raised one of his blond eyebows, "What's got into you? Didn't get laid or anything?", he asked, ready to get a smart retort from his dark haired friend.

But to his surprise, Zack just smiled absent-mindedly.

Cloud waved his hand infront of Zack's face to see if he was still awake. Zack 'woke up' and stood up from his seat, "Ah, lets drain in some beer."

Cloud nodded and also got up. He sent a glance towards Tifa. She was engrossed in some conversation with Yuffie and Jiya. Cloud decided that there was no use sitting down there and be the only guy there and followed Zack.

"But he didn't say that he didn't love you, so why are you worried?", Tifa asked.

Yuffie fidgeted with the hem of her emarald green dress, "I don't know, he also said that it wasn't the right time.", she said.

Jiya put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out!" Trying to cheer up the stubborn girl was hard, especially when Vincent was concerned. Too bad that the stoic guy was not coming that night, he was far off in London for a week.

Yuffie smiled a little, "Yeah, you're right. I'm getting worked up for nothing. Afterall, he doesn't hate me!", she exclaimed clapping her hands infront of her.

Tifa and Jiya released a sigh of relief. But that didn't last long for Tifa because a cocky red-head just walked upto them.

"Heya, ladies!", Reno greeted, though his dark green orbs were fixed on Tifa. Tifa lowered her head, trying not to meet his gaze.

"Oh hello, roosterhead!", Yuffie greeted, standing up and ruffling his hair. Well, even if it was hard for her as he was about a foot or two taller than her. Jiya just nodded as an acknowledgement.

"Arigatou for the funky name, but," Reno fully turned to Tifa, "I'll have to borrow the pretty lady for a while.", he said and grinned charmingly at Tifa.

Yuffie and Jiya knew about the longtime crush Reno had on Tifa, well, everyone did, so they let Tifa decide.

Tifa stood up and turned to Yuffie and Jiya, "I'll be back in a moment.", she said and turned to Reno, "Lets go."

Reno led Tifa to the balcony and stared at the dark sky, deep in thought. Tifa waited patiently for him to start. They had things to talk about. She had to tell Reno that she couldn't be with him. She was with Cloud now and she wanted to be like that always.

"I think I should clear myself to you,", he turned to Tifa. Tifa nodded, urging him to continue. "Look, I do like you a lot, but...it looks like we're just not meant to be.", he finished.

Tifa took a step forward to stand beside him and said, "Yes, I'm happy that you understand and...don't think that I don't like you. Its just that I've always seen you in friendly way."

Reno nodded once and wrapped his arms around Tifa. Tifa was surprised at first, but relaxed when she understood that he just needed to hold someone. She knew it was hard thing for him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Cloud put the sixth glass of beer on the table loudly, "Another.", he said to the bartender. His voice had become slurry due to tall the alcohol that he just had. Six glasses of beer was not funny.

"Oi, I think we should stop, I don't wanna carry you to your house.", Zack said in the same slurry voice as Cloud. He also had four-five glasses, but still had a little sense left.

"Ohkay.", Cloud nodded obediently.

Cloud slumped on the stool as his eyes searched the room for Tifa. She was not there with Yuffie and Jiya or was she on the dancefloor. Cloud started to feel panick rise in his drunken state of mind. He got up from the stool to scan the room better. Where did she go? The restroom? Outside?

Finally, his eyes found the white-clad form in the balcony. His eyes softened a little seeing that she was okay, but hey, she was not just standing. Cloud walked towards the balcony, ignoring Zack's drunken words asking him where he was off to.

He was tipsy as he walked through the dancefloor, bumping on dancing people and girls who tried to force him to dance with them. Finally, when he thought it gave him a clear view, he stopped a few foot away from the balcony.

He focused his eyes which were dancing around and finally, settled. He could feel his blood boil at the scene before him. There, in the balcony, Reno and Tifa were in a tight embrace which didn't seem just friendly to him. He wanted to rip off those arms which dared touch his Tifa(drunk, remember). And why was Tifa not protesting? Did she already forget that she was his and no one else's?!

Cloud dragged his drunken self to the balcony. Hearing his footsteps, Reno and Tifa immediately broke their embrace. Tifa looked at Cloud normally, not really thinking that Cloud had gotten some other idea.

"What is going on here?", Cloud asked, trying to straighten his slurry speech. His eyes narrowed as they moved from Reno to Tifa.

Seeing the look Cloud had on his face, Tifa realised what he must have been thinking. She immediately went to defend their action, "Cloud, its not how it looks like, Reno ju—.", she didn't get to finish her sentence as Cloud cut in.

"Are you already cheating on me, Tifa?", Cloud asked, taking a few tipsy steps towards her, forgetting that they were not alone.

Tifa didn't know what to say, her mouth opened and closed in shock.

Reno was surprised. What's Cloud saying? Tifa cheating on him? He's not her boyfriend to ask that. He would've understood if Cloud had asked something like "What is this, Tifa?", but asking his sister if she's cheating on him is insane. He's gotta be drunk. But again, why isn't Tifa saying anything? That really confused him.

"Cloud, Reno was just saying that he—.", again Cloud didn't let Tifa finish her sentence and took her wrist tightly and started dragging her out of the room. Reno just watched at the retreating backs of Cloud and Tifa. 'This should be interesting...', he thought and disappeared into the dancing crowd.

Once they were out in the parking lot, Cloud released Tifa's wrist. Tifa held her wrist which was paining from Cloud's tight hold.

Cloud opened his car's door and again grabbed Tifa and pushed her inside. He closed the door and got in too from the other side.

Cloud started the car's engine. "Cloud, you're drunk. Its dangerous!", Tifa said. Cloud ignored her and drove. Tifa didn't say anything more. She knew whatever she'd say right now would not have been heard or listened to.

They drove through a dark road that Tifa didn't recognise. It was kind of creepy. Huge trees went along the road and it was dark, the moon making it even more scarier.

After a while of driving, Cloud pulled the car to the side and killed the engine. Tifa wanted to ask why he had stopped at such a pace, but dared not to say anything.

Cloud didn't speak, only their slow breathing could be heard. His face was hidden by darkness, so Tifa couldn't make out his expression.

Tifa decided to just look down her hands which were on her lap. So many things were running in her head haphazardly. She was confused and scared as well. Scared that Cloud would stop talking to her and confused why he had stopped at such a creepy place. A random idea came across her head. Was Cloud going to kill her off? Maybe he got really, really angry and unable to handle it, he had decided to just end her?

Tifa shook her head. 'Come on, don't be so stupid!', she scolded herelf mentally. This was not some movie that anything like that would happen for such a small reason. And besides, Cloud was not stupid and never overreacted...well, unless he's drunk.

Tifa shook the idea from her head.

She was brought out of her train of thoughts when she felt Cloud's bright blue eyes fixed on her. She nervously looked back at him.

"Looks like I'll just have to start marking my territory.", Cloud said huskily. All signs of a drunk man was gone from his voice.

Tifa was confused. Mark his territory?

But she finally understood what he meant when he literally pounded on her and crushed his lips roughly on her's. Tifa didn't resist him, because she wanted him as well. She didn't know why, but she wanted to claimed by him. She wanted to be his and no one else's. She also knew that they were rushing things, but even if she didn't want to do it, her say wouldn't matter because Cloud wouldn't stop for anything.

Tifa didn't even realize that Cloud had tore off her dress until she felt his hand doing 'things' to her breast. Tifa moaned deeply in her throat. She would make him pay for tearing her dress...moan...after this is over maybe.

Cloud broke the kiss and desperately trailed down small, moist kisses on her neck. He dragged his mouth lazily to her throat. Tifa arched her back in the unexplainable pleasure that she was experiancing.

After he was done with her neck, Cloud went lower and captured her right nipple in his mouth. Tifa jerked up at the refreshed pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cloud...", she moaned out.

Cloud sucked harder as an acknowledgement. His one hand was on Tifa's lower back and the other that was free went between their bodies and found her lacey lingerie and toyed woth the ribbon that held it in place.

Cloud shifted his mouth to the other nipple and fiested the same way he had on the right one. More and more moans were escaping Tifa's throat as Cloud continued with his ministrations.

Once Cloud was done, Tifa helped him strip down to his boxers. Seeing his naked, lean chest that was slick with sweat, Tifa couldn't help but run her hands and lips over his steel-like chest. Cloud let out a throaty moan and pushed her to the back seat Cloud too went to the back seat and got on her.

Cloud smiled at her and captured her lips again. Tifa ran her hands over Cloud's chest as they kissed wildly. However, during the kiss, Cloud's hands kept themselves busy. Cloud tucked at the lacey ribbon of her lingerie and it came off her waist, leaing Tifa completely naked.

Cloud ran his hand over her womanhood lightly before entering two digits inside her wet folds of nerves. Tifa's eyes widened in shock, but she relaxed when another wave of pleasure took over her. Cloud thrust faster and faster every second as Tifa's moans soon turned into whimpers. After about two-three minutes, Cloud hit a very sensitive nerve and Tifa released with Cloud's fingers still inside her.Cloud brought his fingers to his mouth and licked it clean.

"You're delicious, koishii...", Cloud murmured before he lowered his head to her womanhood and stabbed his tongue inside her. Tifa moaned loudly and felt Cloud smirk against her. Tifa moved her hands to his head and almost pulled out his hair when Cloud thrust his tongue further into her.

Cloud pulled out and went up to kiss her again. This time, Tifa could taste herself as they kissed. Cloud broke the kiss again and took off the last clothing that he had on.

Tifa's mouth hung open at his size. He must have been atleast size-seven. Cloud smirked at her reaction and said, "Like what you see?" Tifa just licked her lips and gulped as an reply.

Cloud kissed her breast again, this time roughly and Tifa let out a loud whimper in pain and pleasure. When Cloud finished with his naughty tortures on Tifa, he repositioned himself and pushed Tifa's legs open. He hovered above her for a while, just letting his peak touch her opening.

"Tifa...", he said breathily, "this will hurt a bit, but only for a moment, okay?", he asked letting himself touch her slightly deeper. Tifa nodded and moaned at that. All this...things that Cloud was doing to her new to her. No one had ever made her feel lke this, let alone moan and whimper like an animal.

Permitted, Cloud slowly entered her. Before the Tifa could scream in pain, Cloud bit her ear. The bite on Tifa's ear overpowered the initial pain in her lower body.

When Cloud settled himself in Tifa, he waited for Tifa to adjust to hs size. After a second or two, Tifa rocked her hips against him and taking that as a signal to go on, Cloud started to move in a slow rythm.

After four to five thrusts, Tifa started moaning and whimpering in ecstacy. Cloud thrust in deeper and faster into her as she screamed his name every now and then, wrapping her legs around his torso which pushed him deeper into her.

"Cloud...more.", Tifa managed between her whimpers.

Cloud understood what she meant and went faster, almost in an inhuman speed. Cloud could feel himself coming nearer as he also started letting out moans and growls. It was his also his first time. You may ask how hw seemed so experienced, but staying with Zack has advantages.

Tifa's nails raked his back, she felt like she would have passed out right then. The pleasure was maddening. She tightened her legs around Cloud as she felt herself come.

"TIFA! GOD, YOU'RE AMAZING!!", Cloud whimpered when he felt her walls tightening around him and the next moment, Tifa climaxed screaming her brother/lover's name.

Unable to handle it any longer, Cloud's face cringed up as he whimpered Tifa's name and exploded right inside her. Tifa moaned again when she felt Cloud's hot liquid flow inside her.

Cloud collapsed on Tifa. Both of them were used up and were breathing heavily. Regaining his normal breathing, Cloud kissed Tifa chastely and said, "Finally, you're mine..." and as soon as he said it, exhaustion took over both of them and atlast, sleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A.N.- Well, it turned out quite a bit detailed, though I hadn't expected it to. I know the lemon was not great, but atleast don't be rude if you flame.

AND PLEASE, REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**Disclaimer- **I don't own FFVII.

**A.N. – **Hi! I can't believe some of you actually liked the lemon in the last chapter! I mean it was kind of...well, you know, childish(I think.).

Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviewers for keeping me determined to continue this fanfic. I never said that before, but I think you all must know this. Thank you soooo very much! :P

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter-11

She's so beautiful...Cloud couldn't help but stare at the deity who was sprawled beside him. He didn't regret what had happened last night. Sure, he had been drunk, but still, he knew that what they did last night was right. And infact, he was happy about it. And obviously, it was his best night ever.

Taking his gaze away from Tifa, Cloud sat up on the seat. Heh..they did it in the backseat. What a coincidence! Hadn't he said that he'd do her in his 'baby' yesterday? Well, that he did make real.

Cloud rubbed his eyes and lazily made a grab for his clothes. Putting on his blue-black jeans, he was about to put on his shirt when Tifa woke up.

Cloud went to her side and placed a quick kiss on her lips before starting to put on his shirt. "Good morning, sunshine!", he greeted, buttoning his shirt.

"Ah...g'morning, Cloud.", Tifa greeted back with a smile, stretching her arms. Cloud turned to face her and grinned strangely, all the while eyeing her.

Tifa's smile immediately disappeared and she stiffened. She just realised something. She had no clothes on.

Tifa quickly covered herself with her arms...or atleast tried to. Cloud chuckled at her and said, "You know, I've already memorised every inch of you and obviously, did much much more..."

Tifa blushed like a little girl. She awkwardly took her dress from the floor and grimaced. It's front was severely torn.

Cloud noticed what she was looking at, "Uh, sorry about that.", he muttered hoping that he would live to see another day.

Tifa glared at him teasingly and asked, "Have any extra clothing?"

Cloud shook his head, but turned to the front seat and handed her his jacket, "Put this on. We'll reach home in a minute anyway."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Tifa!"

Tifa turned around. It was Yuffie.

Yuffie ran upto to her. "Hey, Yuffie.", Tifa said as soon as Yuffie came. She was sure that Yuffie would ask why she and Cloud had disappeared all of a sudden when Prom was only getting started. She didn't know what she would say to that. Maybe that she suddenly felt nauseaus and had to be taken home, or that she dropped one of her earrings at home and

had...

"Are you alright? Did Mr. Strife scold? Or did he beat you two up?", Yuffie asked, as they walked into their homeroom class.

Tifa was confused. Beat us up? Granpa isn't even in Japan right now!

Yuffie saw the questioning look on Tifa's face. She quickly kept her bag on the seat next to Tifa's and said, "Oh sorry, you didn't want us to know? I won't tell anyone!"

Tifa didn't know what to say. Reno must have lied when the others asked about her and Cloud. She took note to thank Reno when she met him, but right now, the thing was what had Reno actually told them. She had to know that to answer Yuffie. But again, she could just go with the flow, right?

"Thanks, Yuffie, and nope, granpa didn't beat us up or anything like that. He just lectured one of his usual boring lectures. You know him.", Tifa replied. She had tried to use all the safe words.

Yuffie smiled and nodded, "That's good to hear."

Tifa smiled in return, "Yeah." She couldn't believe she had just fooled her annoyingly clever best friend. Oh well, as long as nothing bad turns up.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Cloud looked at the teacher in a bored up manner. Couldn't he just shut up? His head was throbbing from the hangover and the teacher wasn't helping either. He just went "Sayuri cried and Nobu-san blah, and Hatsumomo burned the okiya and became blah blah blah and blah..." Can't he see that no one was interested in his crap?

Cloud shifted in his seat uncomfortably. But this position slightly lightened his mood and the hangover was forgotten. Cloud stared at Tifa who was scribbling down notes hurriedly in an effort to keep up with the teacher. She looked so cute like this. Her cheeks were flushed a pink colour and she was starting to sweat.

That brought an all too desirable image in Cloud's head. '_Her legs tightened around his waist as he pounded in and out of her. A thin coat of sweat covered her body as she went on moaning and whimpering his name...' _ 'NO, NO, stop thinking about that!', Cloud scolded himself mentally, shaking his head as if he was shaking off every sign of the image from his mind.

"Stop thinking about what, Mr. Cloud?"

Everyone turned to Cloud, including Tifa. Cloud was astounded. Did he just say that aloud?

Cloud nervously stood up from his seat, "Uh, nothing, sir.", he replied.

"Okay, detention after school!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tifa slowly walked upto Cloud who was slupmed lazily on his seat in the empty class. Cloud saw her coming to him and sat up straight, "Hey, you also suffered in the baboon's hands?", he asked.

Tifa laughed half-heartedly, "Well, no. I stayed back for the Annual Day practice.", she replied and sat on the desk.

"Oh, then, why do I have the honor to be greeted by My Lady in the Detention Room?", he asked in a jokiing manner as he got up and wrapped his arms around Tifa's waist.

Tifa immediately stiffened in Cloud's hold. Cloud felt her go all stiff, "What is it?", he asked. His expression turned serious from the mischievious one that he had on earlier. Was she regretting what had happened last night?

"Cloud, yesterday night, we...", Tifa started.

"Tifa, what we did was right, okay? So, don't regret that it happened.", Cloud immediately cut in.

Tifa looked up at him, surprised, " No, no, I don't regret it! Its just that we...hadn't used any protection and I...am kind of scared if I..."

Cloud gently cupped her face and kissed her lovingly. After they separated, Cloud said, "Don't worry, it was our first time, right?" Tifa nodded.

"So, there's very little chance of you getting pregnant. And that little chance is too little for it to happen.", Cloud explained, all the while caressing her smooth cheek.

Tifa smiled lightly at him and nodded, "Yes, you're right. I'm worrying for nothing.", she said and wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on the crook of his neck.

"Ahem"

As soon as they heard the fake cough, Tifa and Cloud were a mile away from each other.

"Sorry for beaking the family moment, but Tifa, Ms. Mineko is looking for you.", Jiya said and as soon as she came, she left. Tifa meekly nodded and followed Jiys out. But before that, she spared Cloud a smile.

Cloud smiled back and after Tifa was gone, he said to himself, "Looks like all your plans to keep Tifa 'busy' with you in this cage are useless now, Strife..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Cloud stood infront of Tifa's room, hand ready to knock, when, "Sir, Master wants you in his chamber.", the blond haired maid said as she kept herself bowed.

Cloud turned around. How much does he have to be delayed?! He'd been trying to get in Tifa's room for the last one hour and everytime he never even got to knock on her door!

Cloud nodded, "Okay. You can go.", he said through gritted teeth. The maid bowed again and went towards the kitchen.

"What is it?"

Mr. Strife looked up from the bundle of papers. "Is that how you greet your grandfather who has just returned from a tiring visit?", he asked sternly.

Cloud shrugged and made a strange noise from his throat, putting his hands casually in his black PJ's pockets.

Mr. Strife shook his head as if in disappointed. He put a yellowish bundle of paper separately on the other side of the huge desk and finally, got up from his seat.

He heived a heavy sigh and started, "Your school will end after a month?", he asked.

Cloud took a seat on a chair infront of his grandfather and nodded.

"Hmnn...what were you planning to do after that?", he asked again as he re-sat in his armchair.

Cloud was surprised at the question. He had never really thought about that.

"Something...haven't thought about it.", he replied casually as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, you don't have to. As soon as school gets over, you're going to France. You still need to get ready to become the heir to the company.", Mr. Strife said, closing his eyes as if he was in a deep thought.

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?!"

Mr. Strife's eyes shot open, "You heard me and you are going to do just that. Like it or hate it, you don't have any option.", he stated.

Cloud abruptlt got up from his seat and banged his fists on the table, "You set this up for me and you didn't even think of talking to me about it?! Know that I'll never get into this business, never!" Cloud was shocked and angry. He couldn't believe his grandfather. Cloud hated the business. He hated everything concerning it. Yes, he didn't think of anything, but he knew this was not what he wanted.

Mr. Strife let out a low chuckle, "Throwing a tantrum won't work this time, baka. You have no way out of it. I had called you to get yourself prepared for it and now that its done, you can leave."

"Okay, I'll leave, but just get that I'm never going to do what you say!", Cloud shouted as he walked towards the door.

He wouldn't go. He couldn't go. He couldn't do something he didn't want to. He couldn't leave Tifa, not for his life. He could never imagine a life without her in it. He was NOT going!

Mr. Strife burst out laughing like some evil gangster who had just gotten his hand on a precious gem, as he watch Cloud stomping off like a immature.

Cloud stopped at the door, "Just watch, grandfather...", he whispered harshly and left.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

'THUMP THUMP THUMP!'

Tifa lazily opened her eyes. Who the hell was knocking at her door in the middle of the night? She sleepily walked to the door and opened it. It was Cloud.

Without saying anything, Cloud entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Cloud, what are you doing?", Tifa asked, rubbing off the sleep from her eyes.

Cloud didn't say anything, he just gently took her to the bed and threw her on it...well, not as gently. Tifa was surprised and confused. What had happened? Did anything happen to him?

But the thoughts flew out of her head when Cloud got on her. Tifa started to panic, "Cloud, did something happen?", she asked.

Cloud shut her up, incase she asked more questions, by covering her lips with his andsoon, the gentle kiss turned passionate as their tongues fought for dominance. Tifa was lost in pure bliss, She had to admit, Cloud was a good kisser. But to her annoyance, Cloud pulled away slightly.

"I want to be with you, Tifa, always...", he whispered in her ear.

Tifa was surprised at his sudden confession and even before she could say something as a reply, Cloud brought her to a kiss again. And there they went at 'it' again like animals.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A.N. – Heh, hope that was good. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Secret

**Dark Secret**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own FFVII.

**A.N. –** Here's another chappy for you!

I kind of didn't get much reviews on the last two chapters...three-four something. Tell me, is the story bad? I need to know because if that is so, I'll have to work harder on this. And obviously, those who have reviewed, I love you so much!(okay, even those who just read the story).

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mr. Strife absent-mindedly stared outside the huge window that looked upto to the sleeping city. It was still quite early in the morning and everyone was sleeping except him.

He sighed heavily. He was getting old and his grandson was being difficult. He knew that Cloud was interested in business as much as Tifa, in short, no interest at all. But that didn't matter, he was going to take over the company. And as for making him go to France...he didn't know how. All he could do was force him to go , so he could take over the company. But that's the problem, how...?

Mr. Strife sighed again, but this time in tiredness. 'Maybe a little sleep will be of help...', he thought as he walked out of his chamber. He had been working on some papers all night and it had finally taken it's toll on him.

He rubbed his temple as he made his way through the grand hallways. He passed by many potraits and old paintings, but he barely looked at them. They had been there eversince he could remember, maybe even before he had been born.

He strode past Tifa's room and took a right turn towards the corridor to his room. Scratch. Mr. Strife halted his footsteps and trained his eyes on the bare tanned figure who was slowly and sleepily walking towards it's respective room.

"Oi, baka, what are you doing out here?"

Cloud stopped in his tracks and almost lousily turned around to face his grandfather. Cloud was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Last night had worn him out. He made out his grandfather's figure through his heavy eyelids, which was walking upto him.

Mr. Srife reached Cloud and immediately cringed and sniffed the air. It was something he hadn't smelt in thirty years. It was suspicious.

However, he asked again, "What are you doing out here this early? And with almost nothing on?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. Only his grandfather would call a PJ 'nothing'. "Well, incase you haven't noticed, its past 40 degrees!", he replied , turning to resume his way to his room.

"Hmmmnn ...why are you out anyway?", his grandfather interrupted again.

Cloud stopped. Why does his grandfather have to be so nosey? What shall he say? _'Quick, Strife, think of some thing! Quick!'_ Where had all those clever excuses gone to that he used when he was a kid?! He had to think fast, anything. He couldn't obviously tell him the truth, that'd be direct suicide. He couldn't tell that he went to the kitchen cause' it was on the other side of the house. He couldn't tell that he had gone for a nightly stroll as he was not in a attire fit for strolling around. God! Fuck this hairless old hag!

"Thinking of an excuse, I see.", his grandfather asked, knowing that his grandson would get all worked up and finally, maybe, spill out the truth.

Without thinking, a panicky Cloud uttered the first thing that came to his mind, "Iwasfuckingthehairlessoldhaginthekitchen!"

That slightly went wrong.

Cloud's eyes widened as soon as he said it and he was in his room in half a nano second, panting fast and hardly. 'Great, Strife, just GREAT!' Sometimes he wished why he even tried to think his way out of messes.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Mr. Strife didn't know whether to laugh or be angry at his grandson. Shrugging it off, Mr. Strife went to his room. Atleast, he found out that his grandson had been on a 'nightly tour'. With whom? That he didn't know, but as long as it was not one of the maids, it was none of his business. But again, who else can it be? The only females in the mansion were the maids and Tifa. Tifa, well, was not an option. She was Cloud's step sister, but still it was strictly against the society's regulations. And afterall, Cloud was smart enough not to do something this stupid.

With the heavy weight on his tired mind increasing, he let it go. He was tired and he needed rest.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Three weeks(of Cloud's 'nightly tours' ) later...

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it. But really, you could have atleast told us before you just disappeared. I mean what girl would want to run away from a prom night, you're not even a geek!"

Tifa glared at her best friend. Sometimes having too caring bestfriends is just annoying. They start questioning you for the littlest of things.

Yuffie just shrugged at Tifa's glare, she was used to it.

After a while of just silence, Tifa and Yuffie took their ice cream from the man and resumed walking until they found a suitable place to sit. It was the same bench under the Sakura tree when Tifa had come with Cloud.

Sitting, Tifa smiled at the memory.

"What's with the stupid smile?", yuffie asked when she noticed Tifa smiling for no reason.

Tifa's face straightened, "Nothing, just a memory.", she answered, not really paying much attention to her bestfriend.

A sly smirk appeared on Yuffie's face, "A memory, huh? I wonder what."

Tifa's head shot to Yuffie's direction, "Yuffie! We just had ice cream and besides, I came here with Cloud.", she said urgently.

Yuffie seem to tower over Tifa as she said, "Ohoho! So, doing it with you're bro...I won't blame you, he is too hot to handle!"

Tifa turned all red. She would have been shocked at how Yuffie just said the truth without really thinking that it really was true, but she knew that Yuffie didn't know. There was no way anyone could find that out. Well, that's what she thought.

Regaining her composure, Tifa glared daggers at Yuffie, "He's my brother, and incase you didn't know, siblings don't do that kind of things!" Tifa winced at the thought that she should have been telling that to herself.

"Relax, I'm not dumb. I was just joking!", Yuffie defended.

Tifa just nodded and began licking the ice cream that had melted and was close to turn into a mess. A comfortable silence enveloped them as the two ate the ice cream..., that is until Yuffie heard a growl of pain.

It was Tifa. She was crouched on her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, the ice cream forgotten and lying on the ground.

Yuffie rushed to Tifa's side and knelt infront of her. "Tifa! Are you alright?", she asked. When she got no reply, but more muffled growls, she rested her hands on Tifa's shoulder, "Tifa! Tifa! What is it?", she aked. She knew that her friend was in pain, but she didn't know what was the reason, so there was nothing she could do.

Tifa let out a slight whimper, her face cringing, but it passed after a few seconds. Hearing Tifa regain her normal breathing, Yuffie helped her stand up and balance her.

"What was that about? Diarrhoea?", Yuffie asked as they settled back on the bench.

Tifa shook her head, "I don't know, may be."

Yuffie's expression turned to one of worry, "What if its something serious? You don't want it to become more serious than it already may be, its better if you get yourself checked, you know.", she said. She was really worried. She had seen people getting infected and due to ignorence, the infection spread and often killed the person. She surely didn't want anything like that to happen to Tifa.

Hearing Yuffie, Tifa laughed, "Come on, don't be such a worry-wart! It must be something I ate. You know me, I eat anything without a second thought.", she said, resting her hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

"But—."

"Yuffie! The ground stole my ice cream, I need another one!!", Tifa exclaimed, ignoring Yuffie and got up to get another ice cream.

Yuffie smiled at her stubborn friend. Maybe Tifa's right, it just must be something she had eaten.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Later**

Tifa entered the dark room and searched for the switch. Finally, her hand found it and she switch on the light. Tifa closed the door and stripped off her worn out clothes. Puting on her favourite blue nightdress, she collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes.

The day had been really tiring. First, she and Yuffie were late for class(because they had decided to have ice cream in the way to school), and then, they had to make fifteen rounds of the huge gym because they forgot to bring their gym clothes. To add to all that, Mr. Hajime sent Tifa to detention for not doing the assignment on time. Usually, in a day like this, she'd still have enough energy left to last two-three hours, but strangely, today she was feeling as if all her strength had been sucked out of her.

Feeling totally wasted, Tifa crashed on her bed. All she needed was a good sleep and she would be back to herself. Hoping so, she closed her heavy eyelids that had been begging to be closed all this time.

But it seemed that it was a 'Don't-let-Tifa-rest' day. Tifa sleepily tried to pry away the irritating fingers which were tugging at her shirt. And not to mention the hot puffs of breath that were brushing her neck. Tifa would have found this really arousing and fun, if not she was tired like hell right now.

When the fingers and the breaths didn't stop, Tifa opened her eyes and glared at her annoying brother, er lover, whatever. Cloud had a stupid smirk on. He noticed Tifa's glare and stopped 'irritating' her. Shifting from his place, he instead settled on hovering above her, weighing down on Tifa.

"What do you want?", Tifa snapped. She was really tired and she didn't need Cloud's stupid tactics right now.

Cloud smirked again, "I thought you'd know that by now...after all those...", he said, leaning closer to Tifa's face and finally, kissing her feverishly.

Tifa kissed him back with almost equal excitement but when she felt his hand roam her inner thigh, she pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

Cloud looked annoyed, "What is your problem?", he asked.

Tifa didn't glare at him, but instead her eyes softened to tiredness. She let out a sigh and said, "I'm tired and totally drained."

Cloud's expression also softened and he gently caressed her soft cheeks, "Its okay...,", he leaned in again and started kissing her neck gently, "I'll do the work, you just rest and relax. I'll won't be rough.", he said as he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt.

Tifa grabbed his wrists, stopping him, "Please, Cloud, lets do this some other time.", Tifa pleaded. She really didn't think she had even that much energy to do this. Besides, her eyes were getting heavy again.

Cloud got off from her and laid down beside her quietly. Tifa turned to him and said, "Cloud, I...I promise I'll be alright after a short rest."

Cloud looked at her calmly. Was he becoming so horny that he couldn't even spend a single day without having sex with her? Was that all their relationship was? No, it wasn't just that. It was about him, her and how much they loved each other. He didn't love her just for her body, he loved for who she was as a whole and because he just couldn't survive without her. No, he was not going to ruin this just because she didn't let him have his way with her.

Cloud smiled lovingly at Tifa and gave her quick kiss. "Tifa, you know that I love you.", he said and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her head.

A small smile made it's way to Tifa's lips, "I know and I love you too.", she whispered before tiredness finally took over her and she fell asleep.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, but I'm here to enlighten you about certain...things."

"Feh! Enlighten me? What would a kid enlighten me about?"

"Sir, don't underestimate kids. They can do a lot. See for yourself..." He threw the black envelope on the desk between them.

The man slowly took the envelope and tore it open, dumping the now empty envelope in the bin. He returned his gaze back to the contents in his hand. Photos. He looked at the first photo closely and stiffened.

He slowly looked up at the young boy with a blank expression, his hands shaking in anger. He then looked at the next photo. It was much clearer and it confirmed his fear. Beads of sweat shone on his forehead, he laid down all the photos on the table and examined each and every one of them very closely looking for any sign that may prove that what he was seeing was fake, a lie.

He rummaged through the photos like a mad man. But he found none.

Plopping in his arm chair, he took out his hankerchief and cleaned his face off the sweat. Then he returned to the boy standing on the other side of the table. "You are not lieing, I see.", he said with a loud sigh.

The green eyed boy smirked. "As it is proved.", he said. He could feel the man's anger thick and strong in the room. His smirk widened. The angrier the better. People say revenge is sweet. Hell! He could already taste the sweetness now. Looks like he was going to have some fun.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A.N. – So, how was it? If anything about the chapter confuses you, feel free to ask. I'll obviously answer you.

And please, please, please, **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**Disclaimer-** I don't own FFVII.

A.N. – Well, I'd like to thank you for all the reviews that keep me going. So, thanks! I love you!!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Chapter-13

Tifa brushed her fingers through the spiky blond hair that she loved so much. Sometimes she wished she had hair like that. Not that she didn't like her own long, dark hair, but she just loved Cloud's. Dragging her fingers lazily from his hair to his face, she traced the smooth skin of his face.

Tifa chuckled lightly. Cloud could have been easily mistaken for a pretty girl. His features were just so delicate and feminine. Even his sharp jaw had a feminine touch. If anyone who didn't know Cloud saw him sleeping like this, he or she would have declared him a girl eligible to win a beauty pageant. And to say the truth, Tifa was a bit jealoues of his beauty.

Tifa couldn't help but chuckle again. Oh, Cloud was so adorable!

Cloud stirred when he heard Tifa chuckle. Squinting his eyes, he finally woke up to Tifa playing with his face. Stretching his arms, Cloud sat up. "What's so funny?", he asked.

Tifa circled her hands around his neck and said, "Nothing." Cloud laughed at her response. He didn't know why, but he was feeling really at ease today. Maybe it was Tifa's glowing face that cheered him up. But again, he got to see her every mornng.

Tifa leaned to lend a kiss on Cloud's cheek. She stopped. She abruptly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Cloud's face fell. 'What was that?' He suppresed a yawn and lazily got out of bed too. He slowly, trying to balance his sleepy form, walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and rubbed his eyes. Now able to see clearly, he was surprised to find Tifa knelt beside the latrin, her cheeks flushed.

Tifa looked up at him. Cloud carefully went and knelt infront of her.

"Are you okay?", he asked. Tifa nodded meekly and tried to stand up, but failing as Cloud hadn't left much space. She bowed down her head. She could feel Cloud's intense gaze boring a hole on her head.

"Look, if you're not feeling well, no need to go to school. I'll tell Mr. Hajime.", he said, brotherly instincts kicking in.

Tifa shook her head, "No, it must be something I had eaten. I'm okay." Cloud sighed. If she said so. He stood up from the floor and helped Tifa up.

"Okay, but take some medicine first. You don't want to spend the day in the restroom."

Tifa smiled and nodded. That's right. She'll take some medicine and she'll be back to her active self!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Alright, Ms. Lockhart, but be back in a minute."

Tifa nodded at the teacher and went out of the class for the third time in two hours. The medicine she had taken must have been outdated, because it was surely not working. She could feel the now-familiar pain shoot through her body again as she reached the restroom.

Leaning again, she threw up her breakfast that she had had in the break. After every amount of food in her stomach was out, she collapsed on the floor. She was drained. Of energy. And of food.

Tifa clutched her stomach, hoping that the unbearable pain would just stop. She was feeling like someone had beat the crap out of her. She brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head on them. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to be such a careless eater?And now she was suffering.

She heard footsteps come in and was surprised to find Cloud standing infront of her with a frown on his beautiful face. She heard him sigh and kneel beside her.

"What is wrong with you?"

Tifa was surprised at his question. What was wrong with her? She didn't know. Seeing that he was going to get no reply from Tifa, Cloud continued, "You know, we should go and get you checked up."

Tifa's head shot up and she looked into his eyes, "I'm okay, I told you it—," "No, it can't be something you had just eaten, ", Cloud cut in, "Throwing up three times every two hours is not okay!"

"What else can it be? You know that it happens to everyone once in a while.", She said, not really so sure of what she said.

Both of them remained silent for a while, Cloud just staring at the cubical patterns on the floor and Tifa with her eyes closed.

"Is your, you know, chum continuous?", Cloud finally broke the silence.

Tifa opened her eyes and stared at Cloud, as if she was in deep thought. Cloud equally stared back at her.

Tifa shook head. "Its sixteen days late.", she replied.

Cloud sighed loudly and his shoulders slumped as he tore his gaze away from her. Running a hand through his spiked up hair, he said, "You know what it can mean." It was more of a statement than a question.

Tifa lowered her head, "I knew it...", she whispered. She knew it. She knew it and she had been trying to ignore it. Ignore all the signs that were clearly implying the worst.

Cloud lazily looked at his sister and wrapped his arms around her form. "I...don't know what to do. Maybe we should see a doctor after school. Just to get it confirmed.", He said. He hoped that it was just some common illness because if Tifa was pregnant... He didn't know what he would do. He certainly hadn't thought that he'd get her pregnant in their first night. What would their grandfather do if he came to know of it? What would they do?

Cloud stopped himself from thinking further. Afterall, it was not yet confirmed that Tifa was pregnant. And there was always that little chance that she was not, no matter how small a chance it was.

Cloud pushed himself up from the floor and got up. Brushing any creases that may have formed on his pants, he forwarded a hand infront of Tifa and said, "Come on, I don't want to be detained for sneaking into the girls' room."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Ms. Lockhart?", the nurse called out.

Tifa and Cloud got up. "It's me.", Tifa said to the nurse. The nurse nodded and asked them to go into the doctor's chamber. Tifa nervously went inside followed by Cloud. Cloud was not nervous, but he was scared.

The doctor, who was a tall, old man with curly white hair, told them to sit down. They sat.

"Hello, Ms. Lockhart and I'm Dr. Toshi, what would you like to consult?" The old man asked, interwining his hands on the desk.

Tifa was too nervous and scared to speak, so Cloud answered for her, "She's been throwing up every hour and also, there's a pain in her abdomen, " Cloud took a look at Tifa, "And we just wanted to make sure its nothing bad."

"Hmmnn...throws up and a pain too, you say.", Dr. Toshi scribbled something on the paper infront of him and continued, "Anything else that is unusual? Like excessive tiredness?"

Tifa nodded, "Yes, that's been happening a lot.", she spoke for the first time since arriving. Dr. Toshi adjusted his spectacles on his nose and asked again, "Have you been sexually active lately?"

A red tinge appeared on Tifa's cheeks at the doctor's bluntness, despite the fact that she was on the brink of dieing out of nervousness. "Yes, but we haven't...done it in almost a week.", Cloud answered, supressing the urge to reach up and scratch his head in embarassment.

Dr. Toshi smiled at little and nodded, "Okay, now I'd like to take a test, Ms. Lockhart." Tifa nodded.

...

"Come back tomorrow, the results will be ready by then." Cloud and Tifa thanked the doctor and took their leave.

Cloud cursed under his breath as he waited for the red light to turn to green. Tifa turned to Cloud when she heard him, "You're angry?", she asked in whisper. They hadn't spoken after they left the clinic.

Cloud shook his head, "No, just tired.", he answered. Tifa sighed and turned back to look outside the window and deep into her thoughts. A comfortable silence fell upon them as both of them fell deep into their toughts. Their thoughts revolved around the samething though.

Tifa was thinking of what she would do if she really was pregnant, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet with Cloud's somewhat tensed eyes. Without any other action or sign, they leaned towards each other and met in a fierce kiss. Both of them were tired, but they forgot about everything as they tasted each other's love. It seemed to soothe their tired bodies and their troubled minds.

Cloud pulled her and brought her on his lap.Tifa slightly whimpered when she felt Cloud grab her breast in a painfully desperate manner. While Cloud was massaging Tifa with his right hand, his other hand reached her behind and slipped in her knickers. Tifa grabbed Cloud's hair and moaned when Cloud stroked her core from her backside. She rocked her waist so that her core rubbed against Cloud's fingers faster and deeper.

Lost in uncontrollable pleasure, Cloud let out a growl as Tifa reached down and started touching Cloud's 'sword'. Unable to resist anymore, Cloud pushed back Tifa on the seat, breaking the long kiss. He roughly slid down Tifa's knickers and plunged two digits inside her.

Tifa moaned in pure ecstacy as Cloud's fingers continued digging in and out of her roughly. She was caught between pain and pleasure. She daringly unbulked Cloud's belt and the next second, Cloud's pants were down his knees. Cloud took out his fingers from her and he positioned himself above her to enter.

"PO PO POOOO PO!!"

Tifa and Cloud halted their movements. "Fuckin' hell.", Cloud cursed. Couldn't the red light stay a few minutes longer? Cloud reluctantly got off Tifa. They quickly put their clothes on as the car behind them kept on honking. After they were done, Cloud pulled down his window and shouted over, "HAVE PATEINCE, YOU F--IN' ASSHOLE!"

Satisfied with himself, Cloud took a deep breath and started the engine. "You're getting no sleep tonight, sis.", he said as they sped off.

...

He watched from the corner of the corridor as the two lovers made their way to the room, kissing and touching wildly and stumbling on things.

Let them have their last meal, afterall, everything has an end...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**A.N. –** So, finally, there's the dark side of love and it's conclusions. Hehe..whatever. Now, tell me, how was the chapter? I hope it was good. A little lemon there. Now, don't you just hate stupid, interfering cars!

But don't forget to REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 14

d Dark Secret

**Disclaimer- I don't own FFVII **

A.N. – Ehehe...umnn..sorry. I know you must be furious about my late late late...update, almost three months. Well, I'm sorry, really. You see I'm a freshman and we are given so much pressure from school and obviously parents. Dad threatened to never give my my net back unless my grades were back to full 'A's and now that it's back, I can put my attention in my fanfics now. I hope you understand.

Anyways, here's the fourteenth chapter.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter-14**

A chocobo head peeked outside the door, coast's clear. Cloud looked behind his shoulder at Tifa. He nodded his head at her and both of them got out of the room.

They had to go see the doctor for Tifa's report and they we're late. First, they were supposed to be at school at the moment and second, their grandfather was home, wide awake. He'd kill them if he came to know that they were bunking school.

Tifa held on to Cloud's arm as they quietly made it through the hallway. Cloud cursed when they came across their grandfather's chamber. Tifa tilted her head to look at Cloud with annoyance, "Shh...quiet.", she whispered. Cloud nodded and they started moving again.

They were half way to the main door when, "Stop!"

Cloud and Tifa halted. Oh f,in' great.

Mr. Strife walked infront of them slowly with his hands joined behind him. He looked at his two grandchildren with predatory eyes. Cloud followed each of his grandfather's movement boldly with his eyes. Being scared wouldn't solve anything. Unlike Cloud, Tifa lowered her gaze to the floor. As much as she loved her grandfather, she was scared as well.

No one spoke. It seemed as if even a single movement of breathing would trigger an explosion.

Unable to bear the thickening tension any longer, Tifa finally broke the silence, "Granpa, I overslept. Cloud tried to wake me up for school but I'm always too lazy, you see. We were just going to school now. Uh, ...it won't happen again."

Both Mr. Strife and Cloud stared at her. Seeing that she was the only one talking, Tifa laughed nervously and nudged Cloud, "Right, Cloud?"

Cloud said nothing but looked at his grandfather who was expressionless.

Finally, Mr. Strife shook his head, "That's not your worst sin," Tifa tried to speak again but Mr. Strife continued, "No, " He now looked furious. He turned to Cloud, "You're going to France tomorrow.", he said firmly.Anyone could tell that he was supressing his anger.

Tifa's eyebrows creased in fear and confusion but she said nothing. "No." Tifa looked up at Cloud. It was the first time he had spoken since they were caught by their grandfather.

Mr. Strife's expression didn't change, "Yes, you are.", he said. Cloud slipped his hand from Tifa's grip and walked up to his grandfather, "No, I'm not and you can't make me!", he said with balled fists, anger seeping into his glittering blue eyes. They had gone through this before and he had already made his decision.

Mr. Strife grabbed Cloud by the neck of his t-shirt, holding him up a few inches above the ground and he said, "I am your grandfather and I say you will go to France," His anger rising with every word, ",before you make your sister pregnant!" And he threw Cloud on the floor.

Cloud stared at his grandfather with a dumbstruck expression from the floor. Tifa gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 'How did he know?' was what she and Cloud had ringing in their heads. Tifa scurried to Cloud's side on the floor and helped him sit up.

Cloud was still staring dumbfoundedly at his grandfather. How did he know? We were so careful not to do anything out of ordinary infront of him. But still ...? Now, what?

"Yes, I know," Mr. Strife started, "Have you no shame? Or did you both just didn't have enough people to sleep with?", he asked calmly.

He walked over to Tifa and crouched to her level and touched her cheek lightly, "Tell me, why? You're not blood-related, but still you are siblings." He paused for a while but continued again, "Didn't you care that it may destroy your whole life? What about your honour, dignity? Sleeping with someone is okay, but with your brother? Why?", he asked.

Tears leaked down her eyes as Tifa tried not to breakdown. Getting no answer, Mr. Strife got furious again, "Tell me!", he bellowed and yanked a fistful of Tifa's hair roughly.

Tifa put her hands on the either sides of her head to try freeing herself. She sobbed and crunched up her face in pain as more tears stramed down her now pale cheeks.

"STOP!!", shouted Cloud and hit his grandfather on the hand that was holdng Tifa. Tifa was free and he immediately went and wrapped her in his arms. He rubbed the tears from her eyes and kissed her lovingly. Tifa smiled weakly and turned to look at their madly furious grandfather.

He looked like a rabid dog that had just got picked on. "Look at you, shameless!", he pointed his finger at them accusingly. He walked to Tifa again and forcibly made her stand up. Cloud tried to stop him but Mr. Strife pushed him away with such force that he was back on the floor.

Turning back to Tifa, he grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her towards her room. "Granpa, please!", Tifa cried as she was thrown into her room. "Love this room, this is your world from now on!", he said and went out, but not before locking the door from the outside.

Tifa dragged herself to her bed and crashed on the pillows. She cried endlessly into the pillows as reality struck her. Her mind kept on repeating the whole scene in the hallway no matter how much she tried to stop it. The only thing she was conscious about was that they were caught. 'He knows. He knows. He knows.' It kept repeating in her head.

...

'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'

Tifa sleepily moved her head up as she tried to identify the noise.

'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'

There it was again. Rubbing off the sleep from her eyes, she sat up on her bed. She looked at the clock. It read – 10:45 PM. So, she had cried herself to sleep.

'THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!'

Trying to stop reality to fully hit her, she walked upto the banging window. She slid open the window and almost screamed when she saw a guy hanging on the pipe-line. Realizing that it was Cloud, she calmed down.

"Cloud? What are you doing?", she asked, kind of scared for him as his position on the pipe-line wasn't the safest position. Cloud climbed through the window and entered the room. "Come, we're leaving.", he said, holding out a hand. Tifa was confused, "Leaving? Where?", she asked.

Cloud lightly shook his head, "Anywhere, but we have to leave right now." Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but Cloud cut in, "Don't ask questions. I've thought about it and we must go."

Tifa was silent as she stared at the floor. Cloud sighed. "Look,", he began, "Neither do I want to leave, okay. He's our grandfather, I love him too."

He paused to make Tifa look at him by her chin. "Today, he almost beat you up when he found out about our relationship and ... I got a call from your doctor. Since we didn't go to the clinic for the report, he called up and said that ..." He looked at her intently, "You're pregnant."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock. Before she could say anything, Cloud continued, "If granpa was so furious at our relationship, think about what he'd do when he came to know that you're...I made you pregnant."

Tears welled up in Tifa's eyes again. Cloud saw this and instantly brought her to a tight embrace. "Shh..it's okay. He can't hurt us, we'll be gone before he even finds out.", he said.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before separating. Tifa agreed to Cloud's plan and soon they were out hanging on the pipe-line. Once they were safely on grass, they carefully hurried to Cloud's ferir. The night was chilly and cold. Everything was dark except the headlights of a few cars that were on the road.

Cloud got on his ferir and making sure that Tifa was safely on too, he started the engine. It made a sound similar to an airplane taking off. Taking a last glance at the grand Strife Estate, they were about to speed away when, "Cloud, did you take some money with you?", asked Tifa. Cloud nodded, "Yeah, got all the cards, including some of granpa's.", he answered.

Tifa smiled, "Smart. I got all of mine too. Hey, what if granpa goes bankrupt?", she asked. Cloud chuckled, "Not a chance, he's got millions of those cards including billions in cash.", he answered. Tifa laughed for the first time after the

whole incident.

"So, ready?", Cloud asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Taking another last glance at the Estate, Tifa put her hand around Cloud's waist and nodded, "Yeah, lets go." And they sped off into the chilly night.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A.N. – **Phew, finally, this is over. This was the chapter I was most worried about. Not as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope it was okay. And please, please, please, **REVIEW,**


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Secret Dark SecretDisclaimer- Nuh-uh, don't own it.

**A.N. – **Ooooh...finally some reviews. Even if I don't really reply to reviews, God, you don't know how much your reviews mean to me. Swear. Well, enough of that. I got a review saying that Cloud and Tifa look like regular siblings. Do you think the relationship is too...um..plain?

Well, I won't keep you longer...

**0000000000000000000**

Tifa pried some strands of hair away from her face, which had stuck to her face due to the foece of the wind. She held on to Cloud tighter as they rode through the dark road. It had been about twenty-five minutes since they started from the Strife Estate.

Tifa didn't have the foggiest idea where they were heading to. It was quite late and she was a bit sleepy, so she decided to ask Cloud where they were going.

"Cloud, where are we going?", she asked, shouting a little as the sound and speed of the ferir was quite loud. She felt Cloud straighten a bit.

"To Zack's.", he answered in the same way. Tifa was a little surprised. She didn't know Zack lived so far away from the centre of the city. She wondered how he managed to reach school on time.

Tifa let out a heavy sigh. Only then she realised how tired and sleepy she was. Not intent on memorising each and every turn of the road, she laid her head on Cloud's back. She really couldn't stay up any longer...

By the time they arrived at Zack's house, Cloud could almost hear Tifa's soft snores. Chuckling, Cloud got off his ferir, careful not to let Tifa fall. He held Tifa by her shoulders and shook her lightly, "Hey, Teef! Wake Up!", he raised his voice a bit.

Tifa moaned in annoyance as her eyes slowly fluttered open. When he was sure that Tifa was enough wide awake to not fall off, Cloud let go of her and was already making his way to the house' door.

Tifa grumpily rubbed her eyes and got off the bike. Annoyed that Cloud woke her up and didn't care to wait, she stomped after Cloud to the door.

Cloud pushed the copper button that looked like a calling bell. There was a rythmic 'bee eep' and after a few seconds, no one still opened the door.

Tifa looked at Cloud who was restlessly pacing around. She could tell that he was nervous, try as he might to not show it.

"Cloud?", she asked.

Cloud abruptly stopped pacing and turned to look at her. Even in the chilly night atmosphere, Tifa could see a thin coat of sweat covering his forehead.

"What will we tell Zack?", Tifa continued.

"I...we'll tell him that we ran away.", Cloud answered as he came over to stand near Tifa and leaned on the wall, partially facing Tifa.

Tifa nodded, but she was not done, "I mean what will we say the reason?We wouldn't just run away like that."

Cloud seemed to consider it for a while as he stared at the garden gnome sitting on the grass beside the path leading to the main door.

"The truth.", he finally said.

Tifa was surprised. "Are you sure? What will he say?What if he..." Cloud shushed her with forefinger.

"We've been best friends since I can remember, I'm sure he'll help.", said Cloud. Seeing the uncertain look on Tifa's face, Cloud put his arm around her waist and brought her closer. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and said, "Trust me, Teef. It's gonna be okay."

Tifa nodded and relaxed a little in his arms. Just then, the door opened, revealing a pretty sleepy Zack. Cloud and Tifa walked infront of him and he was confused.

"Hey, what the heck are you two doing here? Its half past eleven!", he said as he rubbed his eyes, but stepped aside to let them in anyway.

Closing the door, Zack, now 'awake', looked at Cloud and Tifa. Tifa casually slumped on the black leather couch that was sitting in the middle of the room. She was really sleepy and seeing the inviting couch, she couldn't help herself.

Zack turned to Cloud who was still standing, "So, why do I owe this honor of being waken up in the middle of the night?", he asked. Cloud's expession didn't turn mischievious or did he retort as Zack had expected, instead Cloud looked serious.

Curious as to why his usually bindas best buddy was deadly serious, he asked in a genuinely serious tone, "What is it?" Cloud sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch, rubbing his temples. Zack was worried now. Something was seriously not right. He slowly walked over to him and dragged a chair opposite to Cloud and sat.

Cloud glanced at Tifa who was fast asleep on the other end of the couch and then slowly met with Zack's worried face.

"I screwd up.", he finally spoke.

"Well, I can see that," said Zack, eyeing Cloud skeptically, "So, how did you screw up?", he asked with a hint of humour.

Cloud closed his eyes, as if he was not able to bear the tension anymore. "Tifa's...Tifa's pregnant.", he blurted.

Zack's eyes widened, "Not kidding, right? Cause' its not the least funny." Cloud opened his eyes and locked his eyes with Zack's. Zack saw the genuine worry and fear in Cloud's eyes. He looked down and sighed, "So, you're not joking." But looked up at him again, "Who?Who did this?"

Cloud's face darkened even more, if that was possible. He put his hands on his face, which eventually ended up among his spiky, blond mass of hair.

"I tried, I tried really hard to stop myself, Zack. But I didn't try enough, it was too strong...", said Cloud, stuttering a bit.

Confusion was written all over Zack's face. He really couldn't get what Cloud was saying. "Wait, wait, wait, I don't understand what you're saying!"

Cloud slumped on the couch and sighed for the umpteenth time since he arrived, "I got Tifa pregnant."

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"HaHAHA!!Ahahah!!Oh, Cloudy, good one!You almost got me there!!", said Zack between laughs. He was on the brink of crying because of laughing too hard.

Cloud's eyebrows creased as he watched his best friend laugh his head out.

"I wasn't lying, its true. ", mumured Cloud, but Zack seemed to be too busy laughing to pay him any attention.

"OH HAHAH!! Gosh, man!!Oh ma HAHAha!!"

Cloud's face fell. "Zack, stop it.", he said again, regaining his voice. He was getting extremely annoyed and angry that Zack was not even caring to hear what he had to say.

"UHWAuhA How waS It ClouD, Fuckin YOUr Sis'?UAHA!!I'll Ennd UP haVing cramps!!OHUAHWAHA!!"

That was it.

"I FUCK'N GOT TIFA BLOODY PREGNANT! IT'S NOT FUCK'N FUNNY, SHUT THE FUCK UP, DAMNIT!"

Zack abruptly stopped laughing at Cloud's sudden outburst. He straightened himself and looked at Cloud who again had his head in his hands. Beside him, Tifa slightly stirred but fell asleep again.

After a while of silence, Zack spoke up, "So it is true." There was shock evident in his voice and his eyes were slightly widened.

Cloud rubbed his face and looked up, "We need a place to stay. Granpa's madly furious. He almost beat Tifa up, we can't stay there."

Silence followed for quite a while. Zack seemed to be in deep thought as Cloud silently and expectantly looked at him.

Zack let out a heavy sigh(The one Reno does before saying "You're a real handful" to Cloud in the movie.).

"I'll lay down the bed. You can use the spare room.", said Zack.

Cloud's face brightened a teeny bit and his bright blue eyes glowed in gratefulness. Zack earned a small but meaningful smile from his earlier-sullen best friend.

Zack walked up to the unlit hallway that was on the left to the couch and stopped. He looked over his shoulder, "But you gotta tell me the whole thing in the morning.", he said. Cloud nodded. Zack smiled, "Come now, will ya? Or do ya wanna doz off here?", he said, turning back into his usual self.

Cloud chuckled, "Yeah, yeah...", he said as he stood up and went over to Tifa. She was still peacefully sleeping. To Cloud, she looked like the most cutest and obviously..hehe... the sexiest angel god has ever made.

Smirking to himself, Cloud gently picked her up in bridal style , careful not to wake her up. He turned around and followed Zack into the now lit hallway. Funny, how the worst of the nightmare turn into one of the most pleasant dreams. Well, they still had a furious grandfather who'll have an heart attack in the morning, to deal with, but its best if you let your mind take care of that.

Heard of the universal secret, right? The universe is your servent. It does whatever you think in your mind, good or bad.

That's what Cloud follows...ahem..will follow from now on. Hope for the best.

**0000000000000000000**

**A.N. – **I know its a really short chapter, but I hope you like it.

**Universal Secret – **Those who have read 'The Alchemist' or 'The Code Name God' will know what it is. Those who don't know, the universal secret is a secret/secret pattern the universe follows. A/C to it, whatever you think in your mind, it radiates and the universe picks it up. Then the universe does everything to make it real ,but you'll obviously have to help universe by acting on your thoughts a bit. You've obviously heard people telling you to be positive about things. That really works. That's because the universe doesn't know what is good and what is bad and whatever(good/bad) your thinking in your mind, like a obediant servent, the universe does every possible thing to make it real, even the negative things that you may be thinking.

Eg. In my mind, I'm thinking that I want a bicycle really bad. So, I stick pictures and stuff of bicycles in my room and let others know that you want it. Even if it is very unlikely that I may get my bike, the universe prepare everything and does everything possible to give it to me.

And please, please, please, REVIEW 


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Secret Dark Secret

**Disclaimer- **I disclaim.

**0000000000000000**

**Chapter – 15**

Tifa got off the bed and lazily walked over to the window. It looked like it was about eight in the morning. Outside the window, it was bright and sunny, no clouds hovered in the sky. She could see Cloud's ferir parked near a banyan tree. Strange, a banyan tree in Midgar? Well, whatever.

She glanced around at Cloud who was still deep asleep, the blanket tangled around his limbs. Tifa quietly laughed so as to not wake him up.

She turned back at the window. So, Zack had, as Cloud predicted, agreed to let them stay. Tifa had never been to Zack's house before until now. Cloud was best friends with him and he used to often come here. But Tifa rarely ever even talked to Zack. Atleast Zack was helpful enough to let them stay.

What else she was about to think flew out her head as a wave of sickness hit her. Tifa rushed to the bathroom that connected with the room and bent over the sink. The little food that she had had the day before was emptied in the sink.

Panting a little, she washed her face and stood there observing her face in the mirror. The pregnancy didn't change her much...yet. She would get tired very quickly and have morning sickness, but other than that there was nothing else. That was until she felt her stomach.

It wasn't swollen now, but she could make out its unusual tightness when she touched it. She was not sure what she was going to do. Maybe she could get an abortion? No, it would hurt to kill your first baby, not that the second wouldn't. She had wanted a baby all along but not now, not when she was only seventeen. But her heart wouldn't allow it, she had already started loving the baby and she didn't know if she would be able to.

"Oi! Whadda! You're still in bed!?"

Tifa smiled. Zack seemed to have returned to his usual self. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, Tifa walked out of the bathroom and into the room.

There was Zack, straddling a very annoyed and sleepy Cloud on the bed. Tifa folded her arms across her chest and leaned to the door frame. Silently enjoying the show doesn't hurt.

"Zack, get off me!", whined Cloud who was getting poked by his friend. Zack merely laughed and continued poking his sides, "Oh no, buddy, you're gonna get up and go to the grocery store!!", he said.

Cloud cringed up his face and tried to block out Zack by covering his ears with the pillow, "Let me sleep!" Zack shook his head and continued annoying Cloud. He started pulling Cloud's hair now and Cloud shooed away his hand everytime he tried to do it.

Tifa couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of laughter and went near the bed. Zack stopped annoying Cloud and looked at Tifa.

"So, we had audience.", Zack turned back to Cloud, "Oi! You don't want me to molest you infront of your girlfriend, do you?", he asked. He was careful not to use the word 'sister'.

Cloud immediately shot up and glared at Zack. Zack got off the bed and stood beside Tifa, "Aw...Teef, you got him pretty tired, huh.", he teased. Tifa blushed.

"Shut up, idiot!", came a shout from Cloud who was wide awake and was now making his way out of the bed.

Zack leaned towards Tifa's ear and murmured, "Tsk tsk not satiated even now. What do you do at home, lock youselves up in your room till the next night?"

"I HEARD THAT!", came a shout from the bathroom.

Tifa and Zack winced.

...

"No, not this one! The orange one!"

"What? This is the orange one!You're colorblind or what?!"

Tifa grabbed Cloud's collar and dragged him towards the far end of the store. There was a small refrigerator that was full of different kinds of chocolates and candies. Tifa tugged at Cloud's collar again to bring his face closer to the glass of the refrigerator as they bent to its level.

"Look," she pointed inside it, to a bunch of different coloured and flavoured Temptations, "that one, that's orange and that's the red one you showed.", she said and stood up straight.

Cloud nodded in a stubborn way, "Okay, take that.", he crossed his arms across his chest and watched Tifa from the corner of his eyes as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed two big handfuls of the red-wrapped chocolate bars. His eyes widened.

"Hey, who's gonna eat all those? It'll take about a month to finish those!"

Tifa glared at him.

"Well, yes, I mean, come on, you alone? You'll get sick!", Cloud tried to reason, moving his arms melodramatically to prove his point.

Tifa tapped her foot, raising a delicately shaped, dark eye-brow. "Are you done yet?", she asked.

Cloud stopped moving and looked at her increduously, his lips moving up and down as if he was trying to say something. Tifa rolled her eyes and moved to another section of the store.

"Uh yeah.", Cloud muttered and followed her.

They were in the ice-cream section he realized. A silly grin made its way to his face and he turned to the thousand different flavours of ice-cream lined inside the freezer cum see-through shelf.

"Oh yeah, baby, come to daddy..." He took out a dark chocolate bar of ice-cream, "daddy's missed you to...", he mumbled as he gathered two more bars in his hands. He was about to reach out to examine a chocolate-mint bar when, "And I thought Tifa's the one having sweet cravings!"

Cloud turned around to meet the interferer. "Hmpfh!" He glared at Zack. Zack chuckled, "Oh Cloudie, still angry, aren't ya?"

Cloud ignored him and resumed checking out the ice-cream bar that he was holding. He was still a little pissed at Zack because of what he did in the morning.

"What happened, Cloud?"

Cloud froze as he placed the bar back to it's place. He knew what Zack was referring to, "It...it just happened. I realize it was always there to begin with." He replied as his face turned grim, his hand still holding the bar though it was at its place.

Zack nodded in understanding, "So, what are you gonna do?", he asked.

Cloud withdrew his hand from the bar and closed the shelf, his hands falling at his sides, but he didn't make any move to turn. "I don't know."

It was a simple answer. He really didn't know what he was going to do.

Zack waited for Cloud to continue. After a few seconds of silence, Cloud turned around and glanced at Tifa who was already standing at the counter with some other customers.

Turning his gaze to the white-tiled floor, he started, "Granpa's probably sent people to look for us. We can't stay here much longer, I don't want to go back ... not now."

He looked at Zack who was now leaning comfortably on one of the shelves, "He doesn't know that Tifa's pregnant and ...and I can't imagine what he'd do if he found out.", he finished with a frown.

Zack sighed. " So, when are we leaving?"

Cloud directly looked up at his best friend, " 'we'? "

Zack nodded, a very Zack-like smirk playing on his lips, "I can't let my best buddy to have the fun all by himself now, can I?"

A small smile appeared on Cloud's face, "Well, nothing's gonna stop you, is it?", he said in the same way. Zack smirked, "So, when are we leaving?", he asked again.

"Within two days or three...", said Cloud as they walked to the counter where Tifa was now paying.

...

"Where can they be? We searched every goddamn place in the city!" Reno thumped his fists on the table, his face twitching in anger and frustration.

"Calm down, boy," Reno looked up at Mr. Strife who was relaxed in the armchair, smoking a cigar. " They're not fools, they are not in the city."

"Outside the city?", Reno asked, calming down a bit. The older man nodded.

"Outside, but where?", he asked again. He slumped down on the scarlet fabricated chair. Mr. Strife didn't answer, but merely stroked his unshaved face.

Then, "Tell me, why are you against them?"

Reno's head snapped up. He silently formed the answer in his mind. Lying will get him to nothing. "I.. I fancy your grand daughter a little and I don't want her ruining her life over her jerk of a brother.", he replied confidently.

"Ah... honest, aren't you? Anyway, do you know anyone whom my baka grandson trusts a lot?", asked the old man.

Reno seemed to consider his words for a while. Cloud hardly trusted anyone, unlike Tifa who trusted most of her friends without any hesitation. Well, there had gotta be someone that bloke trusted. Think of someone who he ... And suddenly, as if a light just turned on inside his head, he knew where.

Reno abruptly got up from his seat, his face almost blindingly bright. Mr. Strife glanced at him, still relaxed.

"I got it!"

...

They were back at Zack's house. Zack was getting ready to leave already. Earlier Cloud had questioned Zack if he was getting ready for a vacation in Costa De Sol or was he going in hiding with them. Zack had just shrugged and said that it was always best to be ready for anything. Like they'll stumble across a vacation home during their hiding.

"ZACK!!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP ALL THAT NOISE!!" Zack was getting ready alright, but looks like he was having problems choosing his wardrobe because everytime he'd pull out a clothing, a mountain of clothes fall on him, causing him to stumble back and fall with a big thump. And those thumps have been getting really annoying. To Cloud.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, I DIDN'T COMPLAIN WHEN YOU AND YOUR PRETTY GIRL WERE MAKING THOSE HELL OF AN EMBARASSING AND ANNOYING NOISES LAST NIGHT!!" Came a shout from up the stairs where Zack was getting 'ready'.

Cloud turned red and faced Tifa who was sitting in the couch, browsing through the channels on the TV. Tifa was the same colour as Cloud though she did a good job of covering up her embarassment by acting oblivious.

Cloud decided that it was better if he just shut up. He didn't want Zack further going into detail of what 'he and his pretty girl' were doing last night. So instead of shouting a retort, he slumped back on the couch beside Tifa.

Tifa glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Cloud saw her and he turned to face her, "What, love?", he asked. And the next thing he knw, he was cringing in pain. "Ah, fuckin' hell! Stop it!", he begged. Tifa glared at the hopeless Cloud(well, in this situation atleast!) "No.", she simply said and twisted his ear further.

"What's your damn problem, women?!", he shouted.

"You don't want me to move to 'the part that's surely meant to hurt' , Strife.", Tifa calmly stated, holding tightly on his ear for a moment before letting him go and turning back to the television.

Cloud sent a glare towards her. What was her problem?!

Sensing Cloud's glare on her, Tifa turned to him again. "Looks like you're dumb eno—," She didn't get to finish what seemed like an insult as Cloud's lips covered her's in a ferocious kiss.

Tifa beat her fists on Cloud's chest in an unsuccessful effort to push him away, but Cloud was too strong. As always. Nonetheless, she continued beating her fists on him. Cloud let out a sound of frustration as he pulled back. "Come one, love, don't be so hostile to me.", he said as he grabbed Tifa's fists and pinned them on her either sides.

Seeing the defeated look on her face, Cloud smirked and dived in again for a kiss. He nipped at her lower lip, asking for entrance inside her mouth. Tifa didn't let him in.

Cloud was disappointed, but tried again. Although this time he decided to just barge in. However, Tifa surprised him. She had her teeth clenched tightly, not giving him anyway to enter. Nope, he was not giving up just now, he had another strategy left to try out.

Removing his left hand from her wrists, while keeping her down with the right one, he moved lower and lower until he could feel the swell of her butt under his hand, he pinched. Tifa made a squirming noise in her throat. Cloud was ready for her to gasp. But the problem is, she didn't. She stopped making squirming noises and stilled, but didn't, for a nano second, open her mouth.

Cloud pulled back, frustration and anger evident on his face. "What's your problem?!", he asked again, still having her pinned down. Both of them were red and flushed.

Tifa moved her gaze towards her left. Cloud looked what she was looking at. Zack was boringly entered the room, "I'm finally done!"

Tifa pushed Cloud off her and sat up straight, "Because of that.", she motioned towards Zack.

Cloud dumbly stared at Zack. They'd have had been caught in a very comprising position if Tifa hadn't stopped him. Cloud scratched the back of his head akwardly. Good thing, he didn't want Zack to continue with his 'you and you pretty girl' talk.

**00000000000000000000000**

**A.N. – **Well, looks like Cloud and Tifa are in trouble, or maybe not. Its my story, I can even give a happily ever after right away. But that wouldn't be fun. So, just find out what will happen to our favorite couple in the next chapter!

**AND KEEP REVIEWING!!**


End file.
